The Hunger
by darkdreamlover
Summary: River seems like just another fae, to others around. Only those who know her, know her secret and what a secret it is. Sometimes things are not as they seem. Dyson/OC. Rated M.
1. A New Player

So,

My brother gave me this awsome series, Lost Girl and I was hooked from the beginning. So I had a thought, why not try to write a story. Hopefully you like and it doesnt suck, i decided to take it for a spin.

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 1<p>

A New Player

* * *

><p>The nights have seemed to grow longer even thought the sun remained in the sky. There had been a shift in the air that many fae wouldn't have notice, unless you were looking for it. The air seemed heavier, the days seemed darker. Most fae just went along with their lives not bothering to notice these changes but not all were as foolish. The older things in this world that have been thought to be gone weren't. There were more elder fae that have survived over the years waiting for the right time. The smallest of shifts were notice by the oldest of faes. Something was going to shift the balance.<p>

The forest had seemed to come alive over night, like it had been sleeping. When the sun rose the trees seem to move with the gentle breeze that danced through the forest. Many animals were moving about the forest already. Quiet footsteps could be heard upon the soft earth of the forest floor, care could be heard in the footsteps. A women's footstep. Her steps were careful and calculated as she walked through the forest barefoot listening to everything that was around her. She was one of the taller women, around 5' 9'', with long slender legs, a curvy body and a rather decent size bosom. Her long honey hair cascaded down her front covering her chest and most of her back. Her hair was decorated with beads, feathers, bones, gems, and braids while some of her hair remained untouched as it framed her face. The women's body was covered in different tattoos that stretched down her arms and legs and across her back, they were scattered across her front, and stopped just above her breasts where they curved up and over her shoulders. Her bottom was covered with a short leather loin cloth that reached to her knees with beads on the bottom of the cloth. A silvery feather necklace that was outlined with several different types of precious stones dangled gently against her chest as she walked. The women's emerald eyes scanned the forest around her as she stopped for a moment and survey the world around her, and she walked over to a tree and placed her hand on it for a moment and closed her eyes. Images flashed through her mind as she watched what the aged tree had seen.

After a few moments she removed her hand and continued walking along the forest floor where she could see it beginning to open and reveal a town. She could see the sun beginning to set over the town and waited before she ventured out. As soon as the sun had dipped below the horizon, she looked around and saw no one before she ventured out. She walked along the quiet street as she came to a clothing shop and saw it was closed. After walking around back she disabled the security system and the camera and headed inside through an open back door. Once inside she began getting cloths. She found a white bra which she put on, as she was looking for a shirt she found numerous hair ties and tied back her hair as she found a light blue shirt and slipped it over her head. Soon she found some dark brown pants and removed her loin cloth and slipped them on after she found some underwear. When she was on her way out she found a brown leather jacket and some brown boots, she put them on before once again going outside.

The world had changed since she was away as she walked down the street. She passed a white hair girl with black boots and felt a slight brush against her as she knew the girl was trying to steal her wallet but she had none. She stopped for a moment and watched the girl walk down the street in a hurried walk. Curiously taking over she followed the girl into a bar where she gently touched the wall and a spider crawled out of her sleeve and up the wall to a corner. The women walked out of the bar then and back on the street.

The spider had crawled up the wall to the joining ceiling where it began to weave a web in the shape of a dream catcher. Once the spider completed the task it followed the girl around the room as she stole some people's wallets and as she took a sip from a drink a suspicious man gave her. The spider dropped from the wall and quickly followed after the young girl as she entered the elevator and crawled up to the ceiling of the elevator to weave another web as the man walked in the elevator.

The spider watched as the man tried to get the white hair girl, and clearly she was drunk. The elevator then stopped again and a taller woman in black walked into the elevator.

"your very naughty" the women said and grabbed the guy by the tie "leaving without saying good-bye" she then started to kiss the man.

After a moment the guy started to protest when the women began to kiss him harder. Her eyes turned sky blue and she began to withdraw a blue essence from him. Soon the elevator stopped and the women dropped the man and walked out of the elevator.

"hey what about mee" the girl said and waved her hand "you can't leave me here"

The women sighed and walked back and picked up the girl "come on" she said and walked to her car.

The spider slide down its thread and landed on the man and walked down its face and remained on the body as it was discovered, was when it moved to the floor and vanished as people walked over to it.

The women opened her eyes and stood up from the bench she was sitting at near a restaurant. She looked around and saw it was beginning to get light out so she started to walk again. She passed the police station and walked inside where she was greeted and asked to sit and wait.

Soon the head person came out and she stood up and smiled at the women. "why are you here" the women asked her.

"I am here for the opening" she said as she held out her hand "I heard that you need an analysis to help out"

"actually we do" the women said "are you any good" she then shook the women's hand and paused for a moment.

"yes, I have had a lot of experience" she said "I am River Whitetail"

"it's nice to meet you River" the women said "I think you would be a good addition to the force"

"thank you" River said with a smile as the women as she followed her to the back desk. River saw two men sitting at the their desk looking at computers. She glanced at both men when the blond looked at her for a moment and she just smiled.

On her way out River touched the wall and another spider crawled out of her jacket and went up the wall as she disappear around the corner and walked into a small office.

"here you go River, this will be where you are working" she said "I am going to put you with Dyson and Hale, they are the two men in the other room if you need anything let them know"

"thank you madam" River said with a smile.

"did we get a new person" Hale said as he turned around in his chair and looked at Dyson

"apparently" Dyson as their boss walked over to them

"the women that just walked by is River Whitetail, she is going to join you gentlemen when you head out, she is also an analysis so use her wisely" and with that their boss walked out and left them alone.

"shall we go and introduce ourselves" Hale said with a smile and Dyson shook his head and followed Hale towards the back. Soon they got to a door and knocked on it.

"come in" River said and saw Dyson and Hale walking in her door "hello" she just finished putting her hair back, her decoration were still visible on her hair but less noticeable when it was back.

"I am Hale and this is Dyson" Hale said "we are going to be working together from now on"

"yes we are" River said with a smile to both men and notice that Dyson took a deep breath.

She knew that he could tell she wasn't human and silently laughed to herself as he shut the door and stared at her.

"something wrong" River asked and tilted her head slightly with a sparkle in her eye

"you are like us" Dyson said and River just smiled and nodded

"I guess I am" River said "just arrived in town today, and no I was not at a hotel bar"

"how do you know about that" Hale said

"heard about it when I walked in" River said "relax gentlemen I'm not your enemy, just there to help. I am a fantastic hacker among other things"

"would you be able to get us the garage footage from the scene" Dyson said

"already did" River said as she turned the computer screen towards both men and played it.

"there's our girl with the little blonde girl, alive and kicking" Hale said

"why would she take her with her" Dyson asked

"maybe for a snack" Hale said

"no I don't think so" Dyson replied and showed Hale a file

"found out the name of our guy and pulled his file, he has had previous offenses, apparently he likes slipping things in to girls drinks" Dyson said

"she was protecting her" River said and both men looked at her "forgot I was here didn't we"

They both went back and looked at the screen.

"can you read that?" Dyson asked

"no" Hale said

"I can enlarge it if you guys want" River said as she turned the screen around and both of them walked ot the other side of her desk and watched her enlarge the footage "there you go gentlemen"

"send out an APB of the car, tell them to just follow at a distant I want us first on the scene" Dyson said and they both walked out of the office.

"I have a few things to do I will catch up" River said and Dyson nodded and closed the door.

River waited a moment till she heard their footsteps walk away before she opened the net and then went to a search website. She then hacked into a few different servers and found who she was looking for. With a smile on her face, River stood up and shut down her computer before heading out of her small office. She passed a lot of officers who bowed their head to her as she headed out of the station and down the road.

Soon she had arrived and opened the door and walked in to the Dal. She paused for a moment when she saw Trick behind the bar.

"hello Trick" River said as she walked closer and surprise was evident on his face.

"River" Trick said "what are you doing here"

"as per tradition" River said with a smile "thought I would tell you I was in town"

"never thought I would see you again after what went on" Trick said as he walked out from behind the bar and River followed him to a side room where she sat in a chair and he opened a rather large book, and handed her a pen.

"a lot of people would have thought that Trick" River said as she signed her name and laid the pen down gently "felt something interesting happening"

"I see you added a few things" Trick said as he pointed to a few different decorations that were in her hair

"of course thought it would go nicely with the others" River said as she took down her hair and touched a silver snowflake that was surrounded by bone.

"it does" Trick said

"they are going to test the new comer" River said as she stood up again

"you are going to go" Trick said

"I thought it would be a good time to see The Morrigan and The Ash, a bit of surprise" River said

"a surprise it will be" Trick said as he shook his head at her "I hope you know what you are doing River"

"don't I always" River said as she walked out of the room and nodded to Trick as she walked out of the bar.


	2. Unknowing Protection

Hi,

I wanted to thank Silently Tearful and snowangl05 for the reviews!. Always like to know people like my stores haha.

enjoy,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 2<p>

Unknowing Protection

* * *

><p>River was sitting on the dirt ground once again, in the forest once again in her leather loin cloth that had beads dancing along the bottom. Her long hair and its decoration was flowing around her as it covered her chest since she sat bare in the forest. Her tattoo arms seemed to dance along her skin as her feather necklace moved with each movement she made. She was sitting in front of a fire cross legged, and her arms set gently upon her legs as she gently swayed her body front to back.<p>

She knew soon Bo, as she had learned was going to be tested. River would arrive just before it ends and she was fine with that. After a moment River stopped moving and sharply opened her eyes that glowed an eerily emerald for a moment before going back to normal. She uncrossed her legs and stood up after brushing the dirt from her skin and her tattoos. She walked over to the pile of clothes that she had taken off and slowly began to redress herself back in to the clothes. She gently folded the loincloth and placed it in her coat pocket, and then she pulled out a string from her pocket and tied back most of her hair but left a few strands that had bones, and beads in them flowing freely.

River began her journey to the glass factory where she knew the test was going to be, she could barely remember when she had to take it. It had been so long since then. She continued walking down the street when she saw Kenzi trying to sneak in so she walked over and catch up with her.

"what are you trying to do" River said causing Kenzi to jump and turn to her

"shh can't you see I am trying to get in and save Bo from the crazy people" Kenzi said

"you know there is an easier way in" River said as she smiled at Kenzi "I can show you"

"ya sure" Kenzi said

"I am River by the way" she said as she motion for Kenzi to follow her

"Kenzi" Kenzi said as she followed River around the corner of the building and River then opened a door and looked inside before walking in and motioning for Kenzi to follow her.

"you have to be careful, there are fae in here that can smell you Kenzi" River said as they snuck around. At one point River stopped and motion Kenzi close "I heard something go ahead through here but be quiet"

"what are you going to do" Kenzi asked in a whisper and River just smiled and got Kenzi to keep going.

Once Kenzi was out of sight, River stood up and walked around a corner and smiled.

"hello Trick" River said as Trick walked over to her as they both heard the fight finish and moving on to its next stage.

"good to see you again River" Trick said "I see you could make it"

"I had some time to kill" River said as she heard Kenzi screaming Bo's name. "excuse me" and with that she walked to the edge of an opening and saw Bo throw a dagger at the guy holding Kenzi.

"she had passed the test" The Ash said.

Soon everyone was clearing out and River saw the Ash and the Morrigan walking away, and she followed them to a lonely hallway.

"now can we kill her" the Morrigan said as both her and the Ash walked down the hall way "she passes without any training, who is this girl?"

Trick appears behind them as they walk by.

"may I offer an opinion" Trick said causing them both to stop and the Morrigan turned to him

"you have no station here old man" she said "don't you have some shoes to collage or a garden to decorate"

"that wasn't nice was it" River said walking out behind Trick and causing both the Morrigan and the Ash to stare at her "and I own this area so, play nice" she then leaned against the pole and gave a small smile to them both as Trick walked over and began speaking again.

"someone hid her from both our sides" Trick began "it would be wise to learn why and who before killing her"

"great and in the mean time she could expose us all" the Morrigan said as she turned to the Ash

"not without exposing herself" the Ash said

"I will watching her" River said as she walked over to the three of them

"I am not saying there won't be a time, when she needs to be put down" Trick said "I am saying choose it wisely" and with that he walked away from the three of them back down the hall.

River smile at both the Ash and Morrigan before turning and slowly walking away from the two of them before turning back around with a serious look on her face.

"as I will be watching you both as well" River said and she turned back around and headed out of the factory and she hurried over when she saw Bo and Kenzi getting in the back of a van "hold up!" as she hurried over before Dyson shut the doors.

"hey River" Kenzi said "thanks for helping me inside"

"anytime" River said with a smile and saw Bo "I am River"

"Bo" she said

"I will ride with you guys" as she hopped in back with them as Dyson shut the door

"you a fae to" Bo asked and River nodded as they felt the van bounce "who's side are you on"

"my own side" River said with a laugh "don't worry I am gonna help you out when I can"

"she's cool" Kenzi said "so where you staying"

"haven't thought about it" River said after thinking for a moment "oh well I will figure it out"

"you can stay with me and Bo" Kenzi said with a smile

"Kenzi" Bo said

"come on Bo, River is cool" Kenzi said

"it's alright" River said to Kenzi as she crossed her legs "I don't want to intrude"

The rest of the ride was kind of of silent and at one point until the van stopped and a moment later Dyson opened the door and the three of them got out.

"feels like we just out on portoll" Bo said

"you sorta have been" Dyson said as he shut the door and looks at Bo

"any condition on our release" Bo asked as she put her hands in her pockets

"no more edivnce for humans to find" Dyson said "no messing in fae business, and no more leaving town" and he reached for the other door "the elders want you where they can watch you"

"well they don't own me" Bo said "and I am not very good at being obident"

"learn" Dyson said and walked over to her "when you need help" he held out a card and Kenzi took it

"if I need help" Bo said

"when you need help" Dyson said again "you can find me in the 39th divison" and with that Dyson headed back towards the front of the van before stopping "and Bo…..you did well" and with that he finished walking up the front of the van and got in and drove off.

"I work in the same area" River said with a smile "if you ever need someone who not's a dude for help"

"thanks" Kenzi said as River walked off leaving the two of them alone.

River was walking down the road and stopped for a moment to look around her, before continuing on again. After a few more minutes of walking she came to an apartment complex and looked outside and then walked inside where she met with the land lady and got a place to stay. River walked into the apartment and looked around and saw it was a decent size, and plain for the moment which she quickly fixed.

A few days passed and River was sitting on the bar while Trick was cleaning some glasses.

"get off the bar" Trick said and River hopped down and looked at Trick with a bored looked

"Trick, can I help out here" River said "small spaces do not go well with me"

"I would image so River" Trick said "I guess, you were always a good at what you wanted to do"

"I know" River said as she ran a hand through her hair and then began to play with a buffalo tooth that was weaved into her hair and her eyes flashed again but it went unnoticed by her.

"your eyes" Trick said as he looked at River closely "have you eaten at all?"

"Trick" River said as she sideways looked at the wall "you know I can't, I just can't"

"but you are not good to anyone if you get ill" Trick said as he grabbed a cup behind the bar and poured River a drink "drink this at least"

"thank you Trick" River said as she knocked the drink back and felt the warmth spread down her whole body. She then leaned against the wall that was next to her seat and took another drink as she saw both Dyson and Bo walking over to Trick.

"Dyson" Trick said

"I have someone you should meet" Dyson said and looked at Bo "Trick this is Bo" Trick then smiled at Bo "Bo this is Trick, he is one of our elders and keeper of this way station"

"non locals who pass through have to declare themselves here" Trick said

"you people have more rules than my old high school" Bo said and looked at Dyson as Trick walked out from behind the bar to meet a surpised Bo

"the Dal is also a place where all fae can find sanctuary from persecution" Trick said "it's neutral ground for light and dark fae"

"well the looks people are giving me are hardly neutral" Bo said

"well the politics of remaining undeclared are complicated" Trick said with a smile to Bo

"well I am not very political" Bo said back

River held in a small laugh that was beginning to work its way out from Trick and Bo's back and forth.

"well that's not something you can decide on your own" Trick said

River couldn't take anymore and let out a small laugh that she covered up with a cough and then took another drink. She watched Trick lead Bo into his back room as she put the glass on the table and saw Dyson turn to her.

"you weren't at the station this morning" Dyson said as he walked over to River and leaned against the bar.

"and listen to Hale talk about him banging people" River said with a slight laugh "no thank you Dyson, I had something to do. It's not like I missed anything important"

"you will get fired that way" Dyson said

"maybe, maybe not" River said as she eyes flashed again briefly causing Dyson to stare intently at her "something wrong Dyson, you starring at me like I killed someone"

"sorry it's just I thought I saw…never mind" Dyson said "I talked to the Ash about you, and he seems to not know much about you"

"I haven't been around for a while" River said as she took another drink "I can't image that he would know a lot Dyson" River then got off her chair and stopped so she stood right next to Dyson and placed a hand on his cheek "see you later" when she removed her hand she walked away.

Dyson felt the warmth of River's hand leave his face and he took a breath and realized she smelt like rain, and forest, a very pleasant smell. He walked her walk away and noticed how her hips swayed in the short skirt she wore with black legging and knee high boots and the decoration in her hair swayed with each step as well. His attention was taken from her hips' movement when his phone rang, which he reluctantly answered.


	3. A Piece For The Puzzle

Here is chapter 3! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, such as Ericat15 and for chp2 :).

enjoy,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 3<p>

A Piece For The Puzzle

* * *

><p>River was back at the station in her small office itching to get out; the small place was beginning to get to her. A spider crawled on her desk and she looked at it before it crawled on her hand and she picked it up towards her face as she looked at the black spider that had a dream catcher pattern on its back.<p>

"you know what I mean" River said as she watched the spider crawl on her hands "small places, never a fun experience" the plant in River's office had begun to move and the pot moved down to the other side of the top of the file cabinet "sorry, at least there's a small window" the plant then settled down and River place the spider back on her desk and watched it crawl off and up on the wall to the ceiling in the corner to make a web. She got up and was about to walk out of her office when she ran into something hard and almost fell backwards but felt someone grab her arm.

"careful" Dyson said as he steadied her "where you going in a hurry"

"nowhere" River said and heard something fall behind her and saw it was the plant "oh great" she then walked back and began picking up the plant and cradled it in her hands

"did that just move off the cabinet" Dyson said looking in

"haha that'd be something wouldn't it" River said with a laugh and gently placed the plant on her desk and began picking up the dirt "any reason why you were coming in here Dyson"

"yea" Dyson said and lost his train of thought when he notice that River's butt was moving as she reached to get all the dirt off the floor "I need you to search a few things and finish a report, Hale and I have to go out" he notice that she stopped for a moment, which made her butt stop moving and looked at him

"that all" River said and turned her head back around and finished getting the rest of the dirt but when she bent over one of her tattoos on her back revealed a little and Dyson caught it.

"yea" Dyson said as she left the file on her desk "we will be back later" and with that he shut the door and she could hear his footsteps walking away a little too quickly.

"did you have to do that" River said to the plant as she looked at it from her desk and saw it walk towards the end and reach out a long leaf to her "I will admit funny as heck, your such a silly spider plant" she then put the dirt in the trash "I will get you new stuff but for now" she then found her coffee cup which she never used for coffee and filled it with water and place the plant in it. "also funny how he doesn't trust me enough to take me along, I will have to change that"

She then stood up and looked around when she heard her phone go off so she picked it up.

"hello" she said as she watched the plant adjust itself to being in the coffee cup

"hey River it's Kenzi" Kenzi said "I was wondering if you would want to come with me and Bo, to someone, I figured it be better to worse case scare the guy with a cop"

"really now" River said "this have something to do with the gun Bo brought in" she glanced at the spider and saw it moving on its newly formed web.

"yea" Kenzi "it's for our client, come on say you'll come"

"I guess so" River said as she moved the folder and opened it in front of the plant and watched it begin to use its leaves to type on the computer "just tell me where to meet you"

"Sweet" Kenzi said and gave her the address and River quickly headed over.

When River arrived at the motel she saw Bo and Kenzi in the car so she walked over and accidently scared them causing them to jump.

"I am so sorry" River said with a sly grin.

"what is she doing here" Bo said and looked at Kenzi who just smiled

"I called her" Kenzi said "Bo, she is a cop and awesome, trust me she can help"

"yea I'm not all I am macho man hear me roar" River said and tried to look like a guy while saying that "they leave me at the station anyways when they are suppose to bring me along" and her bored expression worked its way back to her face.

"fine" Bo said "you can come with me, Kenzi stay in the car"

"what why" Kenzi said and Bo looked at Kenzi and she rolled her eyes "fine, but are you gonna.." and Kenzi motion to Bo "you know"

"don't worry the women from the trailer park will hold me over for a while" Bo said and then got out of the car and River followed her up to the motel room just as thunder was beginning to roll in.

Once they got up there River noticed the maid kart was still there and motion to Bo, who gave her a look and she took off her jacket and put on another shirt and took a cleaner bucket and then saw that River just put one over her jacket. Bo then walked up the door and knocked.

"maid service" Bo said and the both of them waited for an answer.

"come on in" a voice said

River nodded as Bo opened the door with the keys and walked inside with River right behind her once they got in they both placed their things on the counter.

"I will try and make this fast" Bo said and gave River a sideways glance.

"take your time I am not going anywhere" the guy said "I am waiting for someone"

"oh yea" Bo said and turned her head slightly "surprised someone is keeping a handsome guy like you waiting"

River then began to dust around as Bo stood in the same spot and started to dust as well.

"you know what I think it might be you that I am waiting for" he said and River heard the click of a gun and turned around and saw that he had a gun pointed at Bo.

"woah, whatever kind of of date you were expecting you got it all wrong" Bo said as she raised her hands and River did as well when the guy then pointed the gun to her as well.

"the maid was here a half hour ago" he said and River silent cursed as she got up and walked closer to Bo after she had took off the maid shirt "I knew he would send somebody for me, where is he"

"he who" Bo said

"the man from the woods" he said and this caught River's attention as he got closer to Bo "my father"

"okay this doesn't make any sense" Bo said "Will can't be your father"

Michael, the guy was now sitting on the bed looking at Bo who looked very confused. River was leaned against the wall watching him to make sure his gun remain not pointed at anyone.

"why" Michael said "because I'm not fae because…I'm not special"

"no" Bo said and shook her head "I mean yea, your normal"

"and you're not" he said "your fae"

"I guess so" Bo said

"took me years to learn about all this stuff" Michael said

"what do you mean" Bo said and River got off from leaning against the wall.

"his father was fae while his mother was human" River said "half fae children do not inherit anything from their fae parent. Most try and not have relation with humans, because it can get complicated. I image it was hard growing up for you and your mother"

"all she wanted to do was tell him about me but he distracted him with his fires" Michael said "I just want to meet him, I have the jewels in a locker and he can have it back"

"you sit tight and I will call you when I speak to him" Bo said

"then you can meet him" River said as the door suddenly busted open and a headless guy with a sword was standing there "Friend of yours"

"he followed you guys" Michael said as he shot his gun at the thing as it was coming towards him.

River moved and knocked Michael out of the way of the guy's sword and ended up getting hit in the arm just as Bo went and pushed him off

"get out of here we can handle this" Bo said and Michael took off out the door.

The guy was going after Bo and smashed the TV with his sword so River picked up a lamp and broke off the top so it was sharp and shoved it into the guy. This drew his attention to River and she held up her hands and caught his sword that was coming right for her causing her hands to bleed. Kenzi ran in with a mop.

"Bo cleaning product ten o'clock" she said and threw it to Bo who smacked the headless guy with it, which he cut with his sword, and hit Kenzi throwing her in to the wall. "oh it's like he got eyes on the back of his head"

"minus the head" Bo said and stabbed him with the mop and pushing him till he fell on the bed motionless.

"this is a new level of freaky" Kenzi said walking over to River and Bo who were starring at the guy on the bed. "you sure this job was worth it"

"I'm starting to wonder" Bo said

"we should get it out of here" River said "help me get it to the car"

"I am not touching that" Kenzi said and pointed at the headless man on the bed.

"oh come on" River said and rolled her eyes but then grabbed the guy and flung it over her shoulder "let's go before someone sees us" and she turned to the door.

"dude" Kenzi said "what are you female hulk, and your bleeding"

"I'm not really worried about it" River said ignoring the pain shooting down her arm.

"Kenzi lets go" Bo said as they all headed out.

River's arm was throbbing as she was carrying the guy down the stairs to the car, she could feel the blood slowly making it way down her arm in her jacket. Once they got to the car she dumped the body in the backseat as Bo bagged the head and they put it in the backseat where River was sitting as they drove to the Dal.

"I will stay with the car" River said "go get Dyson"

"let's go" Bo said as they headed inside of the Dal leaving River with the car.

She moved to the back and sat on the trunk of the car and looked at her hands. They were long cuts on them, from where the sword had cut her and they were still bleeding. River cursed and ripped a piece of her shirt off and wrapped her hands and notice the blood from her arm was slowly dripping down on her hand from her jacket and wanted to smack herself in the head. She was going to have to clean this us and get some new clothes, once they got out she would go and find Trick so he could help her, he wouldn't question.

River heard footsteps and saw Dyson walking over with Kenzi and Bo, she then got off the trunk and stood up. "I am going to head inside"

"what are you doing with them" Dyson asked as he eyed her cautiously.

"later, I need to talk to Trick" River said and before anyone said anything else she took off towards the Dal. Once she walked inside she walked up the bar and saw Trick back was turned. "hey Trick got a moment"

"River," Trick said as he turned around and then noticed that her hands were red "what happened"

"I need some help" River said with pain in her voice.

"this way" Trick said and River followed him around the hallway and down stairs to his room where she sat on a chair "take your jacket off"

River nodded and painfully maneuvered her jacket off leaving her with her tank top, where her tattoos that ran down her arms were visible, but now most of it was covered in blood from a deep gash that was now on her upper right arm.

"before you ask it was a dulahand" River said as Trick looked at her

"which is what Bo needed Dyson for I assume" Trick said as she walked over to River with a small bowl and a cloth "it will scar"

"one to add to the many" River said as she winced as Trick began wiping the blood off of her skin, and her tattoos moved against the contact.

"you are not healing" Trick said as he saw her eyes flash again as she turned her head "this is a dangerous game you play"

"I know" River said as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs

"now tell me…" Dyson said but stopped when he saw blood seeping down her arms, and the long tattoos that ran down both of her arms and disappeared under her shirt.

"I will leave you both a moment" Trick said and held a cloth to her arm "hold this River, I will thread" and with that Trick disappeared up the stairs.

"before, you say anything I got hit by the dulahand" River said as she removed the cloth and saw the bleeding was still going before she replaced the cloth on it and held it tightly against her arm.

"what the hell happen" Dyson said as he looked at River other hand and saw blood on it and took the bowl and began cleaning the blood off of it.

"Kenzi called me and asked me to go with them" River said and winced when Dyson touched her hand

"sorry" he said and looked up at River before looking back down at her hand.

"it's okay" River said "my fault, anyways I meet up with them found the guy, then the dulahand came and began going all well you know. I got the gash on my arm from getting the guy out of the way and my hands from catching the sword"

"you caught a sword" Dyson said and looked at her in wonderment "really"

"yes really, I wouldn't suggest doing it though, hurts like a bitch" River said as Dyson got some palm that Trick had gotten her and began to rub it in her hand before wrapping it up with a bandage.

Dyson then once he finished wrapping her hand looked at the tattoo that reached a small portion on the top of her hand before crawling its way up her arm. He took one of his hands and followed the tattoo up her arm gently touching them, which sent a shiver down River's back and he stopped when he got to River's other hand and gently removed it from her arm and the cloth to see one of her tattoos was now disconnected by a rather large gash on her upper right arm, and notice how it seemed to chain the color of the tattoo that was disappearing under her shirt. Her right arm he noticed seemed to have a vine tattoo that had different symbols at the end of the leaves, some he recognized while others he didn't know.

"how much farther does it go" Dyson asked as he began to remove her left hand so he could clean it as well.

"I have them all over my body" River said and she notice Dyson stopped and turned his gaze from her hand to her eyes.

"really" Dyson said

"yes really" River said with a smirk towards Dyson and gave him a wink as she heard footsteps and saw Trick was coming back down with a needle and thread "your serious"

"yes" Trick said "it won't heal on its own" Trick gave her a look and River hung her head and watched Dyson bandaged her hand.

"don't like needles" Dyson said with a laugh and River growled at him.

"no I don't" she said and felt trip apply a palm to her arm to slow down the bleeding "I mean I can deal with them, just don't like them"

"want me to hold your hand" Dyson said with a smirk and River rolled her eyes at him as he finished bandaging her other hand and then his phone went off and he picked it up "yea….I will right there" he then shut the phone and stood up and placed a hand on her left shoulder and subconsciously rubber her tattooed shoulder "I have to go, want me to come get you after to bring you home"

"no it's fine" River said "I'm a big girl, I can do it"

"alright" Dyson said as his hand lingered on her shoulder and then he walked up the stairs and out.

Trick had begun to sew up her arm and watched her flinch every time he had put the needle in her skin.

"they will find out" Trick said

"I know" River said "helps that I am the last Trick, but Dyson told me the Ash told him he didn't know much about me. How…interesting really" she then looked at Trick for a moment before looking at her hands again "then again, it's not. I have been gone for a long time."

"but your territory is still yours" Trick said "it's still neutral"

"I know" River said as she felt Trick finish stitching up her arm and cut the extra thread and then placed a large amount of palm on it before wrapping it. "thanks Trick"

"anytime" Trick said as he saw River about to put her bloodied jacket back on "wait," he then got up and walked over got a jacket and handed it to her "you left this last time, better than a bloodied one"

"thanks again Trick" River said as Trick helped her injured arm into the jacket before she slide the other one in and stood up. "I hope this doesn't happen often"

"it wouldn't" Trick said and gave River a hard stare

"yes I know" River said as she began walking to the stairs and turned back to Trick "till later old friend"

"till then" Trick said and watched River walk up the stairs as he shook his head "stubborn women"

River walked along the street and glanced up at the sky and saw it was beginning to get darker out, the storm had passed and it left a sweet scent in the air that River took a deep breath in and released it. Once she got to her apartment River carefully discarded her cloths and walked across the bare apartment stripping of her clothes as she made her way to her bath tub that was in the only room that the apartment had. She untied her hair and heard a jingle as the bones, connected with the beads as she walked. She stopped at a sink and gently removed each feather that was in her hair, which was then followed by the bones, then the beads, and finally the gems and braids were taken out and carefully placed on the counter near the sink. She ran her hand through her long honey hair and felt it seemed like it was naked. She rarely took out her decoration from her hair and usually worked around them in the shower being careful, but tonight she wanted to relax and let her hair be free for tonight as well.

When River turned around she saw the wall length mirror next to the tub that was beginning to fill up with steaming water and she looked at herself. She could see the thread on her arm that held the gash together and undid the bandages that Dyson did and looked at her hands and saw they had stopped bleeding and were now just red. She ran her hand over her chest and followed the tattoo that went between her breast down to her stomach and looked at the scars and how many there was in such a small area. She then looked down her hips and legs following the tattoos and saw light scars had disrupted a little of the tattoos that ran down her legs. After a shake of the head River turned the now filled tub up and carefully climbed into the steamy water that nipped at her injuries, stinging them slightly. Once she settled down in the bath she stuck her legs out at the other end of the tub as she leaned back against the rim and let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.


	4. The Mystery Deepens

here ya goes chp 4!

* * *

><p>Chp 4<p>

The Mystery Deepens

* * *

><p>The police station was rather quiet this morning while Hale and Dyson were working. Hale had gotten up from his desk and walked over to Dyson's.<p>

"I was thinking about something" Hale said

"what's that" Dyson said not looking up from his paper work

"how exactly did River get the job here" Hale said "it took both of us a few weeks even with our connections, and she just walks in and gets a job that I didn't know was open"

Dyson stopped his paper work for a moment and looked at Hale "I didn't think about that…it is strange"

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from where River's office was so they got up to investigate and saw an intern jump back from the door looking wearied out.

"what's wrong" Hale said

"there something moving in there!" the intern said as Dyson and Hale looked at each other.

Dyson walked over to the door and opened it and saw nothing out of the ordinary. There was a plant at the end of her desk in a pot and a folder next to her computer.

"there's nothing in there" Dyson said

"maybe I was seeing things" the intern said before handing Dyson a folder "here you can put this in there" and with that the intern ran off leaving Dyson with a folder.

"perfect time to snoop" Hale said with a shrug as they entered her office.

Dyson walked over to the desk and placed the file on it and notice that the computer was on and half of a file was already typed.

"it appears she left her work open" Dyson said as he looked at the computer and looked up and say Hale looking around her walls and file cabinet "it's odd"

"yea no kidding" Hale said look "there's a drag mark on top of her cabinet"

"her plant fell off the cabinet" Dyson said "when I handed her a file a few days ago"

Both of the men looked at the plant for a moment and then looked at each other before shaking their heads and laughing.

"let's try looking her up" Hale said and Dyson sat at her computer desk and exited the document and then went to do a search.

Dyson typed in River's name and at first nothing came up which seemed odd so Dyson searched it again and then something popped up.

"says she's clean" Dyson said "still strange her file doesn't have much in it, doesn't even say where she lives"

The spider on the wall had crawled and was sliding down it's thread right next to Hale's face causing him to attempt to swat it and jump to the side which drew Dyson attention.

"What's your problem" Dyson said looking at Hale.

"a spider was right next to my face" Hale said looking around the office for the spider.

Dyson let out a laugh at Hale as he looked back at the computer and notices something odd "wasn't that plant at the other end of the desk when we came in" Dyson said and looked at the plant intently.

"I thought so" Hale said "unless it was always there"

"snoopers" a voice said from the door and they both looked up to see River leaning against her doorframe with a smile on her face "I promise nothing interesting in here" she then ran a hand through her hair and some of her decorations moved with her hand.

"we were just leaving you a file" Hale said as Dyson stood up

"yea right here" Dyson said and held up the file and then put it on the desk "we were just leaving"

"you are aware if you are curious about someone maybe you can just ask" River said with a laugh as they both exited her office and she shut the door "some people might think you were up to no good" she then locked her office and headed off down the hallway out of sight.

The plant on River's desk placed it's leaves on the desk before lifting itself out of the pot, and shook to remove the dirt and walked over to back in front of the computer. The spider then once against slide down it's thread before dropping on the folder and gently opening it as the plant ran it's leaves over the paper work and began once against typing while the spider turned the pages.

River then walked over to Dyson's desk and sat on the edge of it and looked down at him.

"so what was the reason you and Hale were snooping around" River said as she leaned over and closed the file Dyson was looking at "come now, you can tell me I don't bite"

Dyson looked up and stared at River for a moment as Hale leaned back in his chair and looked at the both of them.

"we were wondering a few things" Dyson said

"yea like how you got this job" Hale said

"a little persuasion goes a long way gentleman" River said "it's an old trick that I had learned"

"what trick?" Dyson said looking at River questionably.

"I can show you" River said and they both nodded and she then got up and walked to an intern "would you be a dear and get the boys some coffee" the intern seemed to freeze for a moment before nodding his head and walking off "work on anyone really, don't usually use it"

"so you can manipulate people" Dyson said

"yes and no" River said "it's complicated, a bit too complicated to explain at the moment" she then thought for a moment "also follow me, since you guys decided to snoop in my office"

River then headed back to her office with the sounds of footsteps behind her and she opened her door and allowed both Hale and Dyson in. The first thing they notice was that the plant was out of its pot in front of the computer with the spider turning pages.

"dude what the hell" Hale said "that's the spider that tried to suck my face"

"big bad siren boy afraid of a spider" River said with a laugh as the plant and spider stopped for a moment "they do the paper work when I am not here"

"did you put some kind of spell on them" Dyson asked as Hale walked over and went to touch the plant but one of its leaves smacked his hand away and Dyson let out a small laugh.

"no, they do that when no one is looking" River said "they are more mobile than people think"

"can I get one to do my paper work" Hale said

"haha" River said with a laugh and shook her head "if you don't have time just leave it on my desk and they will take care of it won't ya my darling" River then went and gently stroked the plant and they watch it react and shake it's leave happily. "if you do leave your paper work bring some water for the plant, he does get thirsty"

"what about the spider" Hale said eyeing the spider

"don't worry about him, he is good" River said "he gets all the bugs he wants from here anyways"

"how do you know Trick" Dyson asked as Hale began to barder with the plant

"that would mean telling you how told I am" River said "it's rude to ask a women her age, you should know that"

"then what are you" Dyson asked as he took a step towards River who just smiled and wagged a finger in front of his face and placed it on his lips.

"no nope" River said "it's my secret, all you need to know is I am here to help, not hurt" Dyson then removed her finger from his lips.

"how can I trust you" Dyson said as their bodies were inches apart.

"Dyson, darling if I wanted to hurt you or anyone, I would have already done it by now" River said with a sly smile "thought I still could if it would make you feel better"

"no that's alright" Dyson said "I will be watching you"

"and I you" River said "glad we got that straighten out, don't you"

"it bit me" Hale said holding his hand as River took a step back from Dyson and shook her head "the plant bit me"

"Hale, plants don't bite" River said and shook her head "they don't have teeth, well most plants"

"I am bleeding" Hale said as he walked over

"it's a paper cut" Dyson said

"good plant" River said and gently patted the top of the plant as it went back to typing.

"how does it even type it doesn't have eyes" Hale asked as he looked at the small cut on his hand.

"it feels the paper and sense what it was written on and follows the marks, and ink of it." River said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "the spider turns the pages and helps with the typing, what else ya know"

"yea" Dyson said as River then pushed them out of her office "hey hey"

"I have a few things to do and I don't want you to terrorize my poor plant" River said as she shut the office door and handed them a key "this is to get in, in case you have an actual reason to besides to stare at my plant" with that she dropped the key in Dyson's hand and took off walking "later boys"

"you know if you stare like that it's not gonna come to you" Hale said as Dyson smacked him for watching River walk away. "I say we follow…you know information detail"

"yea" Dyson said "let's go" they walked back to their desk and Dyson grabbed his jacket and Hale got his and they walked out of the station to follow River. "we have to be careful, she probably knows that we would think to follow her so let's be scarce"

"sounds good partner" Hale said as they walked out and found River walking down the sidewalk.

They had followed River most of the day, and found out that she likes books, loves miniskirts, and has an obsession with ice tea, they had seen her drink about 10 of them already. They were following her to her newest destination when she turned a corner and disappeared into the Dal, and both of them followed her.

Once they walked in the Dal, they had lost River, but she didn't lose them. She was near a corner with a smile on her face as they walked by her and River gave a wave to Trick and then headed out of the Dal, to do her business now that she ride herself of the boys.

"trying to follow River I see" Trick said as both Hale and Dyson walked over to the bar "it's never going to work, I hope you know that. She will lose you, and she can do it immediately unless she wants to jerk you around for a bit"

"we wanted to know if we can trust her" Hale said and then saw the waitress walk by him "excuse me" and with that he was gone after her.

"Dyson, you can trust River I would with my life" Trick said "she is a better friend than enemy. I would not want to be on her bad side."

"why" Dyson asked as Trick handed him a beer.

"I saw it once" Trick said as starred at Dyson "let's just say she can literally kill with her pissed off look."

"how much does she know" Dyson said as he took a sip of his beer.

"not much" Trick said "she has been gone a very very long time, but she is smart."

"how long have you've known her Trick" Dyson said as he looked at Trick.

"let's just say I knew her well before the fae war ended" Trick said as he turned around and grabbed a glass and then turned back to Dyson "who knows maybe she will even tell you herself one day"


	5. The Bond

Chap 5 awaits you my dears! And yes I am aware that 99.9% of people dont acutally read my small comments lol. Thats okay.

Enjoy lovies,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 5<p>

The Bond

* * *

><p>Cold and Hard. A feeling that many are accustomed to, while others it's a new feeling. River woke up with a start as she bolted up from the cold hard ground. She quickly looked around and saw that she was in the woods, naked surrounded by blood, not something she was accustomed to waking up to. She then tried to get up but saw that her legs weren't working so, she was temporality fixed to the ground. Her hair was matted with blood on her various decorations and she had blood on her arms.<p>

"I have no memory of this" River said quietly to herself as she saw her clothes about ten feet away and she wasn't going to get it anytime soon the way she was.

So she had to use a different method. River closed her eyes gently and took a deep breath trying to ignore the smell of blood that was surrounding her. She opened her eyes and they glowed a little as her body began to change shape and soon she was a rather large eagle. She folded her wings and then stretched them out again testing them. Her feathers were honey colored as her hair and her eyes were as golden as the sun. She spread her wings and then took off for the sky. Soon enough she was high in the sky, gliding across the thermals that were hidden within the air. River was trying to head towards the Dal but she was growing tired and luck was on her side as she gently glided down and landed in front of the door, where she once again shifted form, but this time her body glowed she turned into a wolf with black fur and brilliant green eyes. Her nose told her no one was inside so she limped inside and followed Trick's sent to his lair. Once she reached the stairs she shifted again back to herself and carefully made her way down the stairs when she paused as she heard coughing.

"Trick" River said with a raspy voice and notice that her body was all cut up and decided to worry about that later "you down here"

"River" Trick said walking into view "what the hell happened to you" he then walked over and helped River down the rest of the stairs "you were missing for 5 weeks"

"what" River said as Trick sat her down and she then notice that Kenzi had blood running down her face, forgetting her pain and nude body she hurried over to Kenzi "what happened to her"

"your naked" Trick said as he went and grab a blanket

"thanks for noticing" River said as Trick draped a blanket over Kenzi "what happened"

"she ate an infected foot" Trick said "you don't look well either, I will go and get you something, keep an eye on her" with that Trick had walked up the stairs out of sight.

"Kenzi" River said as she leaned over and saw Kenzi look at her

"hey River we've been worried about you" Kenzi said with a cough "Dyson and Bo been searching for you."

"sorry Kenzi" River said as she wiped some blood from Kenzi's face and paused for a moment thinking "hey Kenzi I am going to do something that will take away the poison okay"

"what are you going to do" Kenzi said and coughed again

"just don't be scared okay" River said as she brushed hair out of Kenzi's face "I will explain later"

"okay" Kenzi said as she notice River all cut and bruised "your hurt"

"not as much as you" River said "now try not to move okay Kenzi"

"okay" Kenzi said as River stood up and tied the blanket around her tighter so it wouldn't fall.

River then closed her eyes for a moment and held her hands out over Kenzi and let out a deep breath and then opened her eyes which were now golden. Kenzi then began glowing an eerie green color as it began flowing into River. River got closer to Kenzi and moved her hands to Kenzi face and kissed her forehead as she left her mouth open a little for the essence to leave Kenzi and go into her.

"dude this is cool" Kenzi said watching as the green essence was leaving her.

After another few moments River closed her eyes once again and then opened them again as they returned to their normal green color. River stood a step back and almost stumbled as she turned her back to Kenzi and felt something run down her face and reached up and saw blood coming from her eyes.

"I feel awesome" Kenzi said

"I am glad" River said still with her back turned "tell Trick I will see him later okay Kenzi I am heading back to my apartment, a little tired"

"you okay" Kenzi asked as she saw River walked over to the steps with a little sway and slightly turned her head.

"never better Kenzi, see you later" River said and headed up the stairs passing Trick, who tried to stop her when he saw her face but she used the last of her energy and hurried off.

"what did she do" Trick said coming down stairs and saw Kenzi sitting up.

"I feel fricken awesome" Kenzi said "did this thing where I glowed and she took some green essence stuff, like what Bo does but cooler! She's not a succubus is she?"

"no she isn't" Trick said "but I am going to kill her, she knows she was too weak to do that"

"to do what" Kenzi said as she stared at Trick.

"she took the sickness into her own body" Trick said "something her kind can do very easily"

"what" Kenzi said "you mean she has what I got"

"yes" Trick said.

River slammed against her apartment door as she used the momentum to open it. Once she was inside she closed the door and stumped forward as she could feel the blood coming down her face. She leaned against the counter for a moment to steady herself and grab a dish towel and wiped some of the blood away. Taking the poison sickness away from Kenzi probably wasn't the smartest thing to do because she hadn't eaten, since she awoke in the woods, and she could not remember the last 5 weeks but she didn't care. River knew her body would be able to handle the poison better than Kenzi would have, she just didn't think how much it would affect her before it did that. River was able to make it to her bed where she collapsed on her back and then rolled to her side. She saw her pj's still on her bed so she slipped on the shorts and tank top so she wouldn't be naked any more. Her eyes began to close as sleep was beginning to overtake her, she let her breathing slow as she eyes closed so sleep would come and her body would heal as much as it would be able to with her body in the condition it was in.

A touch woke up River with a start and she grabbed the wrist of who ever had touched her and violently pulled them to the bed pinning them down and let out a feral growl before she or anyone else could process it.

"wow" Kenzi said from standing next to the bed

River took a moment to see who was below her and saw that it was Dyson, so she released his arms and got off of him from straddling him.

"sorry" River said as she sat on the edge of the bed "reflex"

"that's okay" Dyson said as he sat up in the bed and looked at River and saw how bad of shape she was in

"I told you not to touch her" Trick said

"she moves so fast" Bo said "is that possible"

"no kidding, it was like ninja skills" Kenzi said and River looked at Kenzi funny for a moment.

"how did you all get into my apartment" River said as she went to get up but her legs caused her to remain on the bed because she fell back on the bed.

"to make sure your still in the land of the living" Kenzi said "you like sucked the shit away and not in a gross way"

"oh" River said as everyone looked at her more than a minute "interesting, still doesn't explain how you got in"

"the front door" Dyson said as he got off the bed and held out a key "you left it in your office"

"oh" River said as her eyes began to close but Trick hurried over and violently shook River and her eyes snapped open.

"you are going to kill yourself if you continue to not eat River" Trick said angrily "you think Bear would have wanted you to come to this"

"I have seen her eat a whole plate of pancakes" Kenzi said

"not that kind of food" Trick said

"what are you" Bo said

"she won't do anyone any good explain in the condition she is in" Trick said and shook River again to keep her awake.

"shake me one more time old man and I will rip your short little throat out" River growled in a voice not her own.

"umm Trickster I think we should leave her along" Kenzi said

"what's happening" Dyson said as he took a step closer to Trick

"her animals are taking over" Trick said with his grip on her shoulders

"animals" Kenzi said

"Trick can you explain" Bo said as she watch Trick hold on to River tightly

"no it is not the time" Trick said then he turned his head to Dyson "at this point, the only thing that will solve this would be getting her to eat, but she is so damn stubborn"

"Trick I'm fine" River said and her voice had returned to her own "just let me sleep, please just let me sleep, then the answers will come"

"alright" Trick said and he let go of River and she fell backwards on the bed and was out cold "we might be waiting here for a bit"

"she got any food" Kenzi said as she began to look through River's cabinets "sweet cookies"

"isn't that how you got in your predicament in the frist place" Bo said

"no need to worry" Trick said with a smile "River wouldn't make anything that would make someone sick"

"good to know" Kenzi said and took a bite

"unless provoked" Trick said and Kenzi stop mid-chew then shrugged and kept chewing.

"how long will she sleep" Dyson said as he sat down in a chair that was near River's bed.

"not to long her body works fast" Trick said

"I'm digging this open floor plan" Kenzi said as she looked around and could see everything that River had "no fricken way she has the Wii!" Kenzi then ran over to River's TV and turned it on "come on Bo I will kick your sweet ass"

"Kenzi" Bo said and walked over "what if she wakes up"

"she won't" Trick said "when she's healing, a bomb could go off next to her and she wouldn't wake up, if you touch her she does but other than that nothing"

"oh" Bo said

"Game on!" Kenzi said

A few hours later River was up and rolled over to sit up in bed and found Dyson sitting next to her bed.

"morning sunshine" Dyson said with a smirk

"bite me" River groaned

"how do you feel" Trick said as he walked over and handed her a cup of tea

"like I got hit by a bus" River said and took a sip of the tea.

"oh look River is awake from her beauty sleep" Kenzi said as her and bow walked over

"okay now can you tell us what you are" Bo said as they all sat down.

"it's a long story" River said

"I got time" Bo said

"I am a Shaman" River said

"a what" Kenzi said as she took a bite of a cookie.

"shaman, a Native American shaman to be exact, we were around long before the fae war started. We were the first ones to create the shifters" River said

"wait a second" Dyson said "so you created us?"

"in a sense" River said "the first Shaman, put the spirits of beasts into the bodies of men so they could fight with the beasts. Doing this allowed the men to fight with the strength of them, more strength."

"wicked" Kenzi said and River just smiled and shook her head.

"anyways, Shamans are able to talk to the spirits as well and various other thing along with being sort of medicine men as well" River continued as she ran her hand through her hand catching a few bones and beads before taking her hand out "we helped the shifters control their beasts so they are able to live in harmony with one another, so the feral instinct don't over take them, at least that's what we are suppose to do."

"what do you mean" Dyson said

"All Shamans have the ability to calm the beasts as well as enrage them" River continued "this lead to a problem, and is the reason there are none left"

"but you're here" Kenzi said

"I am the last Kenzi" River said

"can you just make more?" Kenzi said

"no only a certain number were born" River said "we are also able to transfer energy, and take certain kinds from many fae and people"

"that's how you took my ickyness away" Kenzi said and River nodded

"usually it doesn't affect me so much" River said

"what happened to the other Shamans" Bo asked

"they were all killed" River said "after some times, shifters and other fae grew tired of how some Shamans, were able to manipulate them. We can use people by slightly altering their spirits to bend at out will thus controlling the people. Some grew to greedy for the power, and seeked it out. So an extermination was called upon to rid the world of all Shamans across the world. Now for every kind of shifter around the world Shamans were present at least a few at every point in the world." She paused for a moment before taking a breath "I was one of the last they were coming for because I was hidden well within the forests with my family. I heard about what was happening and my tribe decided we should all move so I wouldn't be found"

"where are they know" Kenzi asked

"gone" River said and then went on with her story "they still found me. My son's cries woke me and my husband from our sleep. We ran outside our small hut and found him on his knees with a knife at his throat by faes that wanted to kill one of the reaming Shamans. They had caught us both as we exited the hut. I watched my son die, he was a strong boy such a strong boy he could turn into a hawk a beautiful golden hawk. He told before he went 'it's okay mommy it's okay' He was the first to die they slit his throat and let him bleed to death. Bear my husband was next, he took out 3 fae before they killed him, slit his throat and then took his head. He told me to run as fast as my feet would go till they bleed and I should keep going. But I couldn't I was frozen in my spot. Till they came for me I killed almost all of them as I ran deeper into the woods, and that's where I hide for a very long time."

"harsh" Kenzi said

"I am so sorry" Bo said

"it was a long time ago" River said with a smile

"what does this have to do with Trick saying you haven't eatn" Kenzi said

"ahh yes, Shamans require small amounts of a shifter spirit every now and then to keep them alive, because we are born with the beasts already apart of us we need the essence of another to balance it" River said "but most Shamans can old do it with a bond. It's something that bonds the two spirits together forever"

"so like your lovers" Kenzi said

"no" River said "but it can happen if feels are there and grow naturally. Older Shaman such as myself only feed this way"

"well why don't you do it now" Bo said

"I can't" River said "the only shifter I knew then and had a bond was with my husband and son and they are both dead"

"you'll die then?" Kenzi said

"no it will take a very long time for that" River said "the spirits inside just get restless"

"so all you need is a shifter to bond with" Bo said and she nodded "why not do it with Dyson"

"I wouldn't" River said "I will not force something on to him"

"why if you won't force me" Dyson said "look even Trick has been noticing how weak you are River"

"so he gets to have Bo and River sucking on him…kinky" Kenzi said

"…..you are so in the gutter aren't you" Bo said

"and no Kenzi, when Shaman feed so to speak they give in what they take, the shifter gets some of their power as they take some of their balance" Trick said "it's very complicated"

"to put it mildly" River said with a shake of her head and groaned in pain "stupid thing to do"

"it's fine" Dyson said as he got up and walked over to River

"come on you two lets leave them alone" Trick said

"what why I want to see the bonding shit" Kenzi said

"it's complicated" Trick said "and no, no one is getting naked"

"aww damn" Kenzi said

"come on Kenzi" Bo said "we will get some more food since Kenzi ate it all" and soon the three of them were out the door.

"so you know it's practically permanent, it's hard to sever" River said "you can feel what I feel and vice versa, but I can teach you how to block it out"

"it's fine" Dyson said "for some reason I actually trust you"

"how reassuring Dyson" River said with a laugh, and pated the bed "on unless you wana lay on the cold ground"

"are you going to seduce me" Dyson said

"in your dreams" River said as Dyson got on the bed and laid back and she took of her shirt and her hair covered her breast.

"I thought no one was getting naked" Dyson said as he felt River put hands on her chest

"we aren't" River said and rolled her eyes "it's easier to do this without the shirt you will see why, and I apologize it feels a little odd to say the least."

"can't be any worse than being sucked by a succubus" Dyson said

"it's strange I know what you meant" River said and then went and straddled Dyson as she readjusted her hands on his chest and closed her eyes.

After a moment River's tattoos began to move down her arms on to Dyson's body. Dyson looked at River and saw her start to glow a soft green and Dyson could feel something pulling inside of him, touching his beast which causes him to let out a growl as his hands went to River's hips and gripped them tightly. Dyson could feel his skin start to heat up and begin to tingle and he could feel something starting to be weaved into him. After a few more moments River removed her hands from him and then Dyson and then he notice that River still had her eyes closed so he sat up so she was straddling him on the bed, and he instantly knew what to do.

Dyson then put her arms around his neck and kissed River hard on the mouth. Her eyes open and they were glowing little green as he pulled back from the kiss and saw that she was taking some of his essence, but he felt immense strength flowing into his body, warmth and strength. He leaned and kissed River again and felt it spread across his whole body filling him up to the point of breaking with warmth.

After another moment River pulled back and her eyes had stopped glowing and she notice that Dyson was sitting up in bed with hands on her hips and her straddling him and he had a smug smile on his face.

"I take it, it wasn't a bad experience" River said as she placed a hand on Dyson chest and he saw a symbol disspear.

"this happens to every person you bond with" Dyson asked

"no" River said "like the person each is different, my son all that was need was to be wrapped in my arms and cradled like I would do anyway."

"interesting" Dyson said as he let go of River's hips and let her get up and he saw the tattoos that lined her arms and back as they disappear down beneath her shorts only to appear again after "so those tattoos really do go everywhere"

"yes they do" River said and turned at Dyson as she smiled and pulled the shirt again over and Dyson notice a very long gash scar on her side that had been covered by her hair. "also don't worry doesn't happen often that I would need to do that"

"shame" Dyson said as he got off the bed "it isn't so bad" he then placed a hand on River's shoulder and moved her honey hair off her shoulder and touched a few of the decorations that moved when he did it "am I ever going to know why your hair is the way it is"

"maybe" River said as she felt Dyson's hand linger on her shoulder and gently slide to her neck where he gently rubbed his fingers over it and then began to follow a tattoo all the way down her arm.

"WERE BACK!" Kenzi yelled as she flung open the door just as Dyson dropped his hand from River. "you look better"

"oh you know" River said with a smile "it helps"

"you don't look half dead" Bo said

"just don't go and do anything stupid for a few days" Trick said

"oh your know me" River said with a shrug as she helped Kenzi take something's out of the bags they had "enough to feed a small army Kenzi"

"I know it's awesome!" Kenzi said "I can visit you now and not eat everything you own for a while at least"

"oh I am so thrilled" River said.

Dyson stood for a moment starring at River as he felt something tugging at his heart he could feel her sorrow for the loss of her loved ones and the strength she had.

"you alright" Trick said walking over to Dyson

"yea I'm fine" Dyson said "feel great"

"just be careful" Trick said "River is going to teach you a few things that you need to know about the bond, learn them."

"I will" Dyson said

"so tell me did you and Dyson do the nasty" Kenzi said and River turned and smacked her with the bread

"Bo would be able to tell Kenzi" River said as Bo laughed

"nope they didn't" Bo said

"aww but it would be freaky animal sex how hot would that be" Kenzi said

River put her head to her forehand and sighed "Kenzi, you are so bad"

"I know isn't it great" Kenzi said as she took a bite of some chocolate that River had on the counter and Dyson and Trick walked over "Dyson you and River should have freaky animal sex"

"why" Dyson asked and laughed at River smacked her with bread again

"because then you can say you got it" Kenzi said and made some motions.

"Kenzi too much information" Bo said

"image you start out people then turn.." Kenzi said and River grabbed Kenzi in a headlock "o wow o wow River let me go!"

"stop taking about me and Dyson going to have sex, you're so fricken perverted" River said as she gave Kenzi a noggie.

"I give I give!" Kenzi said and River let her go.

After another hour they were all heading out and River was left with Dyson on the other side of her door as she held it open.

"thanks Dyson" River said as she smiled

"anytime" Dyson said and felt River's hand on her cheek as felt as she gave him a kiss on his other cheek.

"night Dyson" River said

"night" Dyson said as he turned and walked down the hall and heard the door shut behind him causing him to stop and look at the door before heading back on his way out of the apartment building.


	6. Small Problem

Okay, I am sorry for not updating for a bit been uber busy. But heres an IMPORTANT note, this chapter is short because the next chapter is going to have mature and i mean mature content. It is not important to read if you dont want to but there will be some other parts to it that will be roughtly summarized after. So I warn you next chapter that comes out had mature content in it.

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 6<p>

Small Problem

* * *

><p>READ NOTE ABOVE its important<p>

* * *

><p>River was sitting at the end of her bed when she got up and grabbed a hair tie from the bed and then put her hair up with a little difficulty into a pony tail as she stripped her shirt off leaving her naked as she put on some underwear and a sports bra. She then slipped on some shorts on her legs and walked around to her living room which was only separated by a small bookshelf that surrounded her bed to give her some privacy. Open floor plans had good things and bad things about them.<p>

She then proceeded to stretch herself, starting with bending over and touching her toes which then went to her doing some splits and a variety of other stretches. River's tattoos had faded a little ever since she had fed so they became less noticeable, which is a side effect that happens to her when she does feed. After a few more stretches she walked over to her small radio and turned it on to hear music already playing, and soon enough River was kicking her punching bag that she had got to her apartment so she wouldn't have to go to the gym and have people wonder about her tattoos and various scars that littered her body and arms, it helped her remain hidden.

Suddenly River froze in mid-kick as she hit the bag. A warm sensation over took her and she lowered her leg and stood very still for a moment. River let out a feral growl as her eyes glowed emerald again.

"shit" River growled to herself as she felt heat spreading through her body "I totally forgot about this..shit shit" her body sprung into action as she quickly picked up the phone to call Trick.

After a few rings Trick picked up his phone and could hear her growl in her voice.

"Trick" River said as she gripped her counter and long claws were beginning to come out

"River, what's wrong" Trick said

"I forgot" River said with a snap in her voice

"that's not good" Trick said "I will keep the others away while it passes, in the mean time feed your hunger otherwise it will get worse"

"I know" River said as her claws disappeared and she ran her hand through her hair and played with some beads "I can't believe I forgot, I need you to make me up that disgusting concoction again Trick"

"it will take a few days" Trick said "can you hold out till then"

"yea" River said "okay I have to go, call if you need me if I don't pick up you know why"

"yea" Trick said "don't be too hard on them"

"I'll play nice" River practically purred out and then hung up the phone.

She then marched over to her bathroom and removed every single decoration that she had in her honey colored hair. River then proceeded to comb out her hair and put it up into a loose half bun with most of her hair still down and with strands framing her face. She then stripped out of her work out clothes and naked walked over to her closet and pulled out a little red dress that had a low cut in the front and came up above her knees. Her tattoos had almost vanished as she looked at herself in the mirror. She then pushed her breasts up in the dress and walked out of her apartment and into the darkness of the streets below.

The next morning, Dyson and Hale were at their desk and realized that River had not come in to work or least they haven't seen her.

"this is weird" Hale said "the last time this happen she was gone for more than a month"

"yea" Dyson said "maybe something is wrong with her"

"hey Dyson" a guy said "can you give this to the tech I have to get going"

"yea" Dyson said "I didn't see her come in today"

"oh she's in today" he said with a laugh "came in before everyone else scared some interns when they tried to get into her office thought you would have better luck since you both know each other."

"yea thanks" Dyson said as he grabbed the folder and looked at Hale as they both got up from their desk and headed over to River's door and knocked "River?" he then felt the door knob and felt that it was locked.

"what" River voice said and it was laced with a growl and desire "I am busy at the moment"

"we have some paper work for you" Dyson said "open the door and I will bring it in"

"no" River said all to quickly "leave it outside I will get it later"

"open the door" Dyson said

"it will be your death sentence" River said "leave it out there" she growled out scaring Hale for a moment.

"She sounds pissed" Hale said

"no kidding" Dyson said and then slide the file under the door "come on Trick will know lets go and ask him" and with that both men grabbed their coats and walked off towards the Dal.

Trick was behind the counter and the Dal was empty for the moment because it was during the middle of the day. "a little early isn't it" he said to both men as they walked in

"we have some questions" Dyson said

"about what" Trick replied

"River, she's been acting strange in the office" Hale said and Trick got a serious look on his face.

"both of you must stay away from her" Trick said

"why?" Dyson said "does this have to do with something that is making her sick or something?"

"no not necessarily" Trick said as Bo and Kenzi walked in

"hey t-dog" Kenzi said as she saw both Dyson and Hale "what's with the serious face guys?"

"River is acting very strange" Hale said

"she is not acting strange" Trick said as Bo and Kenzi sat at the bar next to Hale and Dyson "what is happening to her is perfectly natural"

"so what is it" Bo said

"she's going into heat" Trick said "and since she's been asleep for a while the years have piled up on her with it"

"your kidding right" Bo said

"no I'm serious" Trick said "this is serious, most fae are not able to resist Shamans when they are like this, when they were still around every fae was at their call if they needed them, it's like a pull."

"so basically all the fae River can screw and they couldn't do anything about it" Kenzi said

"a crude way of putting it but yes" Trick said

"isn't their a way to stop it" Dyson asked

"yes, me and River developed a concoction that less the effects and make it more manageable for her and it passes quicker" Trick said "down side it takes a few days to make and not anyone of you should be around her"

"why is it that bad" Kenzi asked

"it could kill you" Trick said

"death by sex" Kenzi said "kinky"

"no" Trick said "it's more complicated than that"

When Hale and Dyson left the station River stepped out of her office and threw the paper work inside before shutting and locking her door. She had on a very short miniskirt and a very low v neck shirt on with black high heels. As she walked through the office all the men turned and starred at her as she walked by and panted a little and soon she was on her way to the Dal to meet someone.

"hang on" Kenzi said "so let me get this straight…" before she could finish two men walked over towards them (okay because I don't feel like describing them google, David from underworld and Blackhat from Priest that's the two guys, but their names here are Jax and Lucan in that order).

"hey Trick" Lucan said and smiled and his fangs were apparent causing the four to be alert

"Lucan, Jax" Trick said with a smile "a rather timely surprise"

"yea we got a call from River last night" Jax said

"you know River" Bo said and both men nodded

"we go way back" Lucan said as he took a deep breath "seems she's here"

River stood at the door in her outfit as all the males in the place stopped and looked at her. River ingored all of them as she stared at Lucan and Jax.

"seems like we are being called" Lucan said with a dark smile and headed off towards River where he kissed her roughly.

"we will take care of her" Jax said and then followed Lucan and greeted River a similar way and the three of them walked out of the Dal.

"dude what was that" Kenzi said

"she is oozing sex" Bo said

"who were those guys" Dyson said as his eyes lingered where River was before turning back to Trick.

"vampires, Lucan and Jax, very old friends of Rivers" Trick said

"what exactly did he mean when he said he was being called" Hale said to Trick.

"seriously" Kenzi said "they are going to have an awesome threesome, damn it I want to watch those guys were sexy"

"thank you Kenzi" Bo said and rolled her eyes as Kenzi began talking about Bo having a three some and how much fun it would be.

River was walking down the street with her arms wrapped around Lucan's arm and Jax's arm around her waist. The three of them were heading to her apartment, and along the way both men glared at any other guy who was looking their way.

"how many years has it been" Lucan said

"a few hundred at least" River said "sorry about this"

"oh we don't mind" Jax said as his hand went and squeezed her ass

"besides haven't had anything fun to do in a while" Lucan said with a dark chuckle as they came to her apartment and headed up to her apartment.


	7. Hands All Over

Hi peeps,

sorry if this chapter suckz i got an upper respiratory infection and am like bleck, but i wanted to finish a chapter so this is the product. Be kind my dearies lol

love.

dark.

* * *

><p>Chp 7<p>

Hands All Over

* * *

><p>As soon as River entered the apartment she was slammed against the door with a body pressed against her. Lucan was attacking her mouth with such veracity that it caused a low growl to come out of her. Jax leaned against the kitchen counter and had a large smirk on his face; him and Lucan were exact opposites of each other. While Lucan was rough, feral and domineering, Jax was smooth, passionate and passive, they were exact opposites. And that is what River exactly needed, both sides, both extremes to calm the beast that was stirring beneath the surface.<p>

Lucan was now attacking River's neck gently nipping which led into deeper bites where he began breaking her skin leaving deep bite marks. His hands slide down her waist to her ass where he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist where she happily obliged. River could feel some blood running down her shoulder and down the front of her breast where she felt a tongue follow the blood down and lick between her breasts back up to her neck. Lucan then took his hands after stepping forward more trapping River against the door with his hips and lower body and tore the shirt off of River shredding it.

"hey" River protested

"I think she like that shirt Lucan" Jax said as he licked his lips and watched the blood run down over her nipples and went further down to her skirt.

"don't care" Lucan said and let out a growl and then ripped her skirt off of her leaving her in nothing but her underwear because she wore no bra.

Lucan then grabbed River and headed over to her bed where Jax follow and came behind River and kissed the right side of her neck that had been left behind from Lucan. Once Lucan got on the bed he sat River on her knees between them as Jax went behind her and slowly kissed up her back and then bite into the other side of her neck which caused River to arch her back and lean back towards Jax. Lucan took the time to discard his shirt which Jax had already gotten rid of before. Jax's hands moved to River's waist where he ran his hands over her hips, and caress her ass before moving back to her hips as he licked the blood that ran down her back. While Jax was taking of River's other half he had one hand on one of River's breast and began to kneed it as Lucan let out a deadly growl.

Even though this has happened before Lucan is more aggressive about having River to himself and Jax knows this. But they have learned to share after a past encountered left one of them without an arm that caused great pain to regrow after a few days. Lucan knew he would have his own time with River and smirked at the thought of having her all to himself, but for now he would let Jax have his fun first. Lucan had disspeared and reappeared on the couch near the bed and put his arms behind his head with a deadly smirk as he watched his own private show.

Jax had removed his arms from River and turned her around and pinned her to bed, and her arms found their way around his neck. Jax had removed his pants and River ran one of her hands down his chest and let her claws that had come out leave marks on him. Jax lowered his mouth and caught River with a kiss as he entered him and then trailed his hands down to her waist where he lifted her bottom up and wrapped her legs around his waist t let him go in further. River let out a moan as she felt Jax rhythm begin to pick up and she wrapped her legs tighter around him and dragged her hands across his back making bloody marks that healed almost instantly, and this went on for a long time. Jax thrusting in and out of River and kissing her neck as River came multiple times.

"Hey River!" Kenzi said as she opened the door not looking up "Trick told me to give…oh my god I am so sorry!" she slammed the door behind her.

Lucan let out a loud laugh as Jax froze becoming very embarrassed at what just happen and River didn't really care she just wanted to Jax to move again. However, that isn't what happened, because Kenzi opened the door it had metaphorically doused water over Jax, so he pulled out of River and then kissed his way down her body and began to suck at her opening causing her to moan and arch her back towards his mouth giving her, her release. Jax kissed River and then vanished, so all that remained was Lucan and River (if you don't remember what Lucan looks like look up Black Hat from Priest).

"ready for the fun to start sweetheart" Lucan said from his spot on the couch with his arms lounged across the back as she smirked at River who sat up in bed "we know how you like it"

"you do" River said and got off the bed and slowly walked over to Lucan and put one leg on either side of him on the couch so she straddled him.

"unlike Jax I don't stop when someone doesn't know how to knock" Lucan said as his hands slide up her legs and stopped at her waist.

In less than it took to blink Lucan bit into River's neck again and she let out moan and moved her neck to the side as she clawed at his shoulder. Lucan lifted up River so he could take his pants off and then placed her back on his hips as he remained sitting on the couch. He then moved River so she was directly above his oeniz and then roughly entered her causing her to cry out in a moan and lean her head back. Lucan then stood up and roughly put himself and River on the floor of her apartment as he began to roughly push in and out of her after a few thrust he pulled out completely causing River to growl at him but he motion for her to turn around and she did, and once she was on her hands and knees Lucan thrusted into to her pussy roughly causing her claws to scrap across the hardwood floors.

Every moment caused River's extending claws to scrap against the floors as he leaned over her and kissed her neck and placed his mouth right next to her ear.

"animal for an animal" Lucan growled into her ear and his answer was River feral growl as she came and then her flipping him over and riding him "that's more like it"

"you what" Trick said as Kenzi came walking back into The Dal with a hazed expression.

"I didn't think they would be going at it, it's been hours since they left." Kenzi said pointing at Trick "why didn't you tell me"

"I didn't think you would be stupid enough to go in" Trick said "I said leave it in her box not to barge in"

"what is it anyways" Kenzi said

"it's leftover for last time to help settle her down till I can make more" Trick said "makes it easier on her and them"

"she doesn't take stuff from them does she" Kenzi asked and Trick shook his head.

"from what she told me, she just get so worked up anything that moving is far game but sometimes it gets dangerous, her instincts kick in and people can get hurt" Trick said

River leaned back as she kept her rhythm up and Lucan kept his grip on her hips as her claws had ripped up his chest leaving marks for a few seconds before they disappeared.

"it feel so good" River moaned out as she leaned back more and Lucan followed her so he was sitting up with her still moving up and down on him. River's claws moved to Lucan's back to hang on to him leaving long gashes.

"I second that" Lucan said as he felt her claws continuously to make deep gashes on him that if he wasn't a vampire or something would have killed him and this would have been a different kind of night. Lucan could feel River coming close to the edge again so he grabbed her breast roughly and kissed her neck and felt her body shift to allow him more access. "I can feel it sweetheart, come on"

"Lucan" River moaned out as she felt him lean her back and then begin to pound hard into her as her back scraped against the wood floors where her claws had already destroyed them.

"your almost there" Lucan said as his tongue tracked the artery in her neck and he waited to just before she came before he bit into her causing her to come suddenly and her walls tightened around him causing him to come as well as he continued to rock his body into her a few more times before they both stopped and Lucan licked her neck closing up the wound.

After another moment Lucan pulled out and kissed River as he picked her up and hauled her up into the bed where he pulled the covers over them.

"thanks" River said with a smirk towards Lucan.

"no thank you" Lucan said with a dark smirk and River just smacked him causing him to laugh.


	8. It begins to wear

the first part is in response to a nasty review I got and removed because it's just stupid and ignorant saying that I don't know what shamans are and said my story is absolute shit haha made me giggle,

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 8<p>

It begins to wear

* * *

><p>River woke up the next morning with an empty bed and her apartment a mess. She sat up in bed and saw something sitting on her night stand in a bottle. She got up and picked up the vile and saw there was a note.<p>

'River, this is left over from the last time I had it in the vault- Trick'

"cool" River said and then opened the vile and made a face as it smelt really bad and she downed the concoction and made a face as she drank it just as there was a knock on the door. River threw a long shirt over and went and answered the door. "hey Kenzi"

"hi River" Kenzi said with a smile and walked inside as River moved aside "alright I have questions"

"shoot" River said as she went and got herself some orange Juice

"I've been looking around and stuff about Shaman's from the native Americans and your nothing like it" Kenzi said "I'm so confused"

River let out a large laugh as she put her glass down on the table "Kenzi, Kenzi" River started "you are aware that I am not really the traditionally form of a shaman. I have had people tell me to do and I quote 'do fucking research because what I know is absolute shit and I don't know what a shaman is' Well I will tell you what I told them. I am a fae shaman and we hold different rules, not the same fricken thing, big divide, like males and females. Yes I am a Native American shaman but it's a fae shaman very different you won't find out about me by going to google and looking at shamans from Native American cultures."

"oh okay sorry just wondering" Kenzi said and River smiled

"yea no problem, most people are too stupid to think outside the box that there are different types of Shaman oh well, ignorant people" River said "like that one person who said I was stupid and had to do research, oh how I miss the past filled with highly moronic people"

"you know there are still people like that" Kenzi said with a laugh

"oh I know" River said with a laugh "but I can't throw them in lakes at the moment can I"

Kenzi let out a laugh before getting a sly look on her face "so tell me about those hot dudes, give me the deets" Kenzi said and was beginning to get gitty about it

"Kenzi, there are just some things I won't talk about and that is one" River said with a shake of her head

"oh come on just give me a little" Kenzi said

"you saw a little remember" River said and Kenzi let out a smirk

"I know" Kenzi said "looked hot as hell"

"yea" River said "so what exactly are you doing here besides to try and get info from me about the men I had over here"

"well" Kenzi said as she leaned "I need to come to the mall with me and help me pick out a really really large dream catcher that I need"

"for what exactly?" River said and looked at Kenzi questionably

"oh nothing just this new gig I got going on" Kenzi said "please please please please"

"I guess so" River said with a laugh and Kenzi jumped for joy

"thank you!" Kenzi said "get dress and we are out of here"

"okay okay" River said with a laugh and went to get changed in her bathroom.

Soon they were off looking for a large dream catcher for Kenzi, and River in a way wanted to know what it was for, but also didn't really want to know. A few hours past and they found what they were or rather what Kenzi was looking for and River dropped her off back at Bo's apartment so she could head back to hers.

Once River got close to her apartment she could smell that someone was in her apartment, and she opened the door and saw Dyson sitting on her bed and was facing the door. River closed the door and took of her jacket and put her keys on the counter and walked towards Dyson.

"should I be worried I am in trouble with you being here Dyson" River said and he just shook his head.

"no" Dyson said and pulled out a vial from his jacket "Trick told me to give this to you" he then handed her the vial that had a strange green liquid in it.

"great" she said sarcastically "this stuff sucks, but it's better than the alternative" Dyson just looked at her "you know the going around and fucking everything that's standing alternative Dyson"

"got ya" Dyson said and watched as River opened the vial and made a face at its smell and let out a laugh and she glared at him and then downed the vial and he saw her shake for a second "you okay" he made a move forward but she put up her hand for him to wait.

"okay that's so gross" she then walked to her frig and opened it and took a sip of orange juice and she shook once more before turning to Dyson "okay now I am good, that stuff taste horrible"

"I will take your word on it" Dyson said as River walked over to him "how many times does this happen"

"not to often surprisingly" River said with a thoughtful nod "every few years I think"

"you could have asked me" Dyson said and River smiled and shook her head

"you like Bo too much" River said with a smirk "don't deny it I can feel it here" she then rested a hand on her chest and smiled at Dyson "I don't play with things that belong to others"

"I don't belong to anyone" Dyson said and River walked over and placed a hand over where Dyson heart was.

"this belongs to someone" River said and then patted his chest "I go by that"

"good to know" Dyson said and River went to remove her hand but Dyson grabed on to it and held it to his chest "just ask me next time" he then moved her hair and saw bite marks up and down her neck "so this doesn't happen"

"what can I say he likes to bite" River said with a laugh and Dyson just chuckled and released her hand "it will heal, he is surprising gentle…for a vampire sometimes"

"did I need to know that" Dyson said

"no not really" River said as Dyson phone rang "duty calls"

"yea" Dyson said and then walked over to River and kissed her cheek and then headed out of her apartment.

River let out a sigh as Dyson left and then went into the middle of her living room to mediate. A few hours later she reopened her eyes and saw that it was already dark outside and stood up too quickly for her legs and almost fell over but caught herself and she stretched and then walked over to get some food.

A few days passed and River got a call from Lucan and from the time she got it she knew something was wrong.

"hey Lucan what can I do for you" she said

"many things" Lucan chuckled "but I thought you should know your friend is playing a dangerous game with someone."

"what do you mean" River said as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"I saw Bo heading into dark fae areas" Lucan said "the little girl will get bit"

"where is she Lucan" River said as she quickly put a shirt on "got to give me more than that you know"

"Strip club on prospect road, shes going to try and kill Vex" Lucan said "though you should know"

"thanks Lucan" River said and heard Lucan chuckle and then the line go dead.

River took off from her apartment and ran to the club, she was able to get there fairly quick and ran inside to see Bo kneeling down and she could smell blood.

"Care for a drink" Vex said as he was holding a bottle

"I think you are the first person I will enjoy killing" Bo said as she had remained on the knife that was in her and Vex took a drink and then threw the bottle.

"well that's awfully judgemental" Vex said and then River ran and slammed into Vex sending him flying into the wall.

"River" Bo said

"are you alright" River said and bent down and saw the knife sticking out of her "hang on" River then griped the knife and pulled it out quickly and then put a cloth right on it to stop bleeding "are you mad comeing here alone"

"I didn't need your help" Bo said

"I can see that" River said and rolled her eyes and then she was thrown into a wall and some lights fell on top of her.

"River!" Bo said and saw Vex walking over to Bo laughing.

River groaned in pain and smelt her blood running down her face as she saw Bo send Vex flying with a punch and for the weapon she had grow into a blade. River could see that they were talking but she couldn't hear and shook her head and saw Bo have the blade on him and then Dyson and Kenzi ran in. Dyson pulled Bo away and she saw him yelling something at Vex and he ran out and River shook her head again.

"if you kill him they will hunt you down until you are dead" Dyson said and then Bo pressed her weapon on Dyson.

"I don't care" Bo said still very pissed off at Dyson

"I do" Dyson said but Bo wasn't removing her weapon.

"Bo" Kenzi said and then she slowly started to remove her weapon after a moment.

"he was the only lead that I had left to her" Bo said as River stood up but remained hidden in the shadows from everyone.

"he was lying to you Bo" Dyson said and Bo shook her head "I wish I could tell you it's some kind of conspiracy but it isn't, Vex, Siegfried and them, they didn't know anything about your mother, nobody does" and with that Dyson walked away from Bo with her yelling at him that somebody knows.

River waited quietly as Bo and Kenzi walked out before she reached behind and pulled out a small piece of wood that had made itself home in her side. After she ripped it out she walked out of the club and headed back to her apartment.

"if you are going to follow someone I would suggest you do it more quietly" River said to the darkness as she was walking "come on out Dyson"

Dyson then showed up and walked next to River "your bleeding" Dyson said

"nothing to bad" River said as she kept walking to her apartment with Dyson next to her "go and see Bo"

"she wouldn't want to see me" Dyson said and saw that River stopped and turned to him.

"she does" River said and put a hand on his chest and shoved him "go before I make you"

"you make me" Dyson said and River stared at him with a straight face "fine"

"go" River said and then watched Dyson walk off in the direction of Bo's apartment and disappear into the dark. "she doesn't deserve him" River then turned and looked at the moon that was out shining a little light it was a half moon.

Once River was at her apartment she walked straight into the bathroom and filled up the tub with hot water that was steaming. She then eased herself into the tub and winced at the heat but soon it soothed her wounds. She leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and looked up at her ceiling, she then reached her arm up and saw the tattoos running down her arm as she let out a rather large and then let her arm fall back into the water as she closed her eyes.

"how easily it happens" River said and then felt a present next to her and opened her eyes and saw Lucan leaning against the edge of the tub

"does our little shaman have, I dare say something stirring" Lucan said and then placed a hand on River's breast right where her heart is "right here" and she remain quiet and Lucan just smiled "she is rather reckless isn't she"

"yes" River said and closed her eyes again "how easily she throws her anger"

"how easily you hid yours" Lucan said and ran his hand down her arm tracing her tattoos "how easily played like instruments are you"

"like the breeze in the forest" River said and then opened her eyes and looked at Lucan "you know of her mother don't you"

"darling" Lucan said with a smirk "I know many things, and I doubt she has earned the right to learn such things" he then leaned over and kissed River "there are reasons for secrets and lies"

"as there is reason for the truth" River said

"ah yes but when the truth is more dangerous" Lucan said "it remains in secrets, you know this don't you?, How deep is it?"

"deeper than you know" River said and sighed again "he is not mine to take"

"I knew you would grow fond of him" Lucan said and then River placed a finger on his lips.

"not a word to anyone or anything understood" River said and Lucan just smirked again.

"I expect payment for my silence" Lucan said and then River tugged him into the bathtub with his cloths on "this could work as payment"

"it's what you want" River laughed and saw Lucan throw his shirt on the other side of the tub.

"more than enough" Lucan said and then kissed her "don't worry my little shaman, gears are set in motion, soon enough things will favor you once again"

River just stared at Lucan and saw her friend she knew many many years ago and she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"it will all work itself out" Lucan said and then leaned back and brought River in to his arms as he leaned against back of the tub "he will see"


	9. Control

Chp 9

Control

* * *

><p>"okay have you been even listening to anything that I just said Dyson" River and as she pushed Dyson backwards and he landed on his back on the floor.<p>

"yes River I have" Dyson said as he got up from the floor "it's not that easy"

"well if you practice like I told you too it would be easier" River said and shook her head at Dyson.

"I've been busy" Dyson said

"playing the horizontal tango with Bo doesn't count as being busy Dyson" River sighed and fell back from her sitting on the floor so her back slammed against the floor "try it again, and I do mean try if you don't I will kick your butt"

"getting feisty are we" Dyson said and River went on her elbows and looked at Dyson.

"really" River said with a laugh "no do it" her eyes flashed green and she glared at him

"alright alright" Dyson said and closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"now keep breathing deeply" River said and close the connection "imagine it like unplugging a light" after a few minutes River felt no change "I am going to have to do this the hard way aren't I"

"I'm sorry" Dyson said

"not as much as I am going to be" River said and then stood up and crawled over to Dyson and placed her hands on his head after straddling him "you aren't going to like this"

Before Dyson could ask what she was doing he felt immense pain go through out his body, clawing at his wolf. He felt like his chest was being ripped open and his wolf was being cut from his body.

"Focus Dyson" River yelled with a growl in her voice

"I can't!" he cried out and River opened her eyes and they glowed a deep dark eerie green color "what are you" and he felt as if River was lighting his whole body on fire causing him to cry out more and then suddenly it stop and he found River had dropped her hands from his face and just remained sitting on him.

"you know if you don't do this at anytime I will be able to feel what you feel" River said with a pant.

"so you felt all of that" Dyson said and River nodded.

"every time you were hurt I felt it" River said as she got off of Dyson "I can feel everything"

"how come I can't feel yours" Dyson said and River smiled at him.

"I can cut the connection between us, my connection so you can't feel what I feel" River said "which is why I want you to learn so you can cut yours and only allow what you want out"

"I'm sorry" Dyson said and River rolled her eyes at him.

"just practice with what I told you to do" River said and shoved him "and you should be able to do it soon, I know you are stronger, if I had to beat it out of you I will" and Dyson gave her a look which River gave right back "don't give me that look I can and I will, unlike you I can change into something bigger than you"

"yea I know" Dyson said "and scary"

"oh shut up" she then shoved Dyson again before getting up and walking to get something to eat just as their phones rang "how did I know"

"it always happens 1 day off and we get called back to the office" Dyson said and stood up and walked over so he was behind River.

"duty call my good police dog" River said with a smirk and Dyson growled at her "haha come on Dyson let's get going shall we"

Soon both of them arrived at the station and saw that Hale was waiting for the both of them. Soon enough they were off in the car to look at another crime scene that had just been found.

The area had been taped off and the three of them walked across the tape to see what looked like a partially burned body laying in an alley. The bottom of her feet were left unharmed as well as her left palm which didn't make any sense.

"who called it in" River said as she walked over and squatted next to the body and saw the women's hair had been burned off and her clothes were melted into her skin.

"a jogger" Hale said "said went out for a run past the alley and saw her laying here"

"shes extra crispy" River said as Dyson walked over and took a deep breath "it doesn't smell fae Dyson" she quietly said to him

"no it doesn't" he said

"I don't know what's worse, hoping it was fae or finding out that it isn't" River said as she stood up "people are so mean"

"no kidding" Hale said as the corner came and took the women away "she had no id on her so he is going to compare her to the dental records"

"yea probably the only thing that he will be able to" River said as she saw Hale and Dyson looking around for evidence.

River walked around the alley some looking behind the dumpster at the end of the alley and she found a gas can.

"guys!" she hollered and they came over

A few hours past and they found out the women worked at the strip joint called Lust and also think she was burnt because of being a stripper. So of course River got 'volunteered' to go and play the new stripper, it wasn't like she had a choice because they learned this was the 4th victim to be burned in the same way.

River was in her office as she got ready and stood and looked at herself, she had on a short skirt that barely covered her butt and a low v-neck halter top and notice all her tattoos were showing and let out a groan.

"whats taking so long" Dyson said from the other end of the door.

"I have a slight problem" River said "come in here Dyson" and she heard the door open and close and saw Dyson standing there "my tattoos are showing"

Dyson walked over to River, he could now see how far some of them went. In the v part of her shirt he saw vines running up before curving around her breast and the others going down past her belly button. She had ones running up her legs and some wrapped around her.

"I don't think it looks to bad" Dyson said as he looked her up and down.

"it's a little much" River said with a frown "I need your help, when I eat they fade to being almost not noticeable, ugh but I don't want to"

"it's okay go ahead" Dyson said as he stepped closer to River and took a deep breath and smelt her earthy smell. "if it helps you should do it"

"you sure Dyson" River said and he just nodded and she closed her eyes and then kissed Dyson.

Dyson's arms wrapped around River's waist during their kiss and he lifted her up to sit on the edge of her desk with him between her legs and River's arms wrapped around his neck as he leaned her back and place his hands on the desk. Dyson could feel the pull from River but also feel warmth seeping into his body filling him with strength. Dyson broke the kiss and saw River's eyes were flashing a bright piercing emerald color, he then went and began to kiss River's neck. One of his hands found it's way to her lower back and pressed her forward so her bottom half and his were pressed tightly together, his other hand went down River's leg and wrapped one of them around his waist. Dyson then stopped attacking her beck and went back to her lips as there was nother knock on the door.

"River you almost ready" Hale said "and have you seen Dyson I can't find him"

Both of them broke the kiss and Dyson pulled back and then looked down at River and saw that her tattoos were almost completely faded and gone.

"yea" River said "and Dyson is in here with me" she then unwrapped her legs and walked to the door and opened it up and saw Hale stare at her.

"you look good" Hale said and River smiled

"thanks" River said

"we ready to go" Hale said and both of them nodded.

Soon River was at the club and had gotten higher, her name from this was Lily and her stage name was Bambi. She was the 3rd to go on, and she had found out already about what was happening to the strippers that went missing. She had learned that around 3 a man would always come in and just stand next to the walls watching the girls that dance and he always seemed to leave the clubs the same time as the dancers he liked left. Dyson and Hale were in the club acting like they came here all the time.

By the end of the night River was walking home and heard someone following her. Hale and Dyson were about a block behind her in the car and she had a radio in her ear incase anything happned to her. As she was walking down the road she stopped and looked behind her and saw that there was a younger guy tying his shoes, which looked very odd because River could almost swear that he was wearing shoes with no laces. As soon as she turned around she felt someone grab her.

"hey!" she yelled and knew in her ear piece that Dyson and Hale heard her and were on her way "let me go"

"no " the guy said and pulled River into an alley and threw her against the wall and she could that he had a gas can "you all need to be purified"

"say what" River said as she put her hand to head and felt some blood running down the side of her face.

"you all are filthy and tainted" he said and then opened the gas can and River got up to run but he grabbed her and hit her hard on the head knocking her out.

"ugh my headhurts" River said as she blinked and looked around and saw that she was in the hospital.

"I would think so" Dyson said as he stood up from the chair

"what happened" River said

"well when we got there he was pouring gas all over your body" Dyson said "got to you before he lit the match"

"that would have sucked" River said as she sat up in bed "I would have been charred boiled"

"yea" Dyson said "he was wanted in several other murders that had to do with prostitutes, he will be locked up for a few years"

"I sure as hell hope so" River said "crazy people"

"your head has started to bleed" Dyson said and walked over and wiped some of the blood off of her face and then his hand lingred.

"oh my god River!" Kenzi said as she ran into the room and Dyson quickly removed his hand "I heard you almost got toast literally"

"yea" River said with a laugh

"shaman well done" Kenzi said and River just shook her head at Kenzi "want to come over and shoot some hookers, save the world from hookers is fun"

"sure Kenzi why not" River said and laughed as Kenzi went on about the hookers.

River looked at Dyson who still has his gaze on her and she just gave him a soft smile which he returned. River could feel Dyson's worry and something else, she reminded herself to have him master the bond so he wouldn't let anything through that he didn't want. She could feel his pull towards her but wouldn't tell him that she knew since his heart was still connected to Bo.


	10. Just a little goes a long way

Hi my lovely readers!

Here is chapter 10! Hope you enjoy if not...oh well XD haha

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 10<p>

Just a little goes a long way

* * *

><p>"you need what" River said into her phone "I know that's what you said I just thought you were kidding…fine but I swear if this is bull…..alright see you in 2 days" River then hung up her cell phone and saw that Hale and Dyson were looking into her office "yes can I help you gentlemen?"<p>

"who was that" Hale said with a smirk

"is that any of you business" River said with a smirk back as she stood up and picked up her bag "alright I am off"

"where are you going" Dyson asked

"aww is the wolf worried about little old me" River said with a smile "haha don't worry I will be back in 2 weeks a very old friend needs my help"

"2 weeks" Dyson said

"aww don't worry" River said "be back before you know it, he it just takes a few days to get there"

"keep your phone" Dyson said

"no I am going to throw it in the river" she said and Dyson gave her a look "I will don't worry"

"why are you just leaving" Hale said "you've been doing that a lot recently"

"checking my comings and goings now are we?" River said causing her to laugh "it's shaman related stuff nothing to worry about" and with that she headed out and out of the police station. She walked a little ways out of town for awhile before she shirted into a large eagle and took off in the sky.

River flew for 3 continues days to reach her destination it took her slightly longer than she thought. Once she saw the small clearing she flew down and saw a man waiting for her, once she got closer she glowed a slight golden color and changed back to a person and the man had a smile on his face.

"ahh my lovely River you're here" he said with a smile "come, come"

River brushed her hair out of her face that she has since placed all her decorations back in and it jingled as she walked.

"how bad is he" River asked as she walked besides the man "do not lie to me Tumis because I will know"

"bad my lady" Tumis said with a grave face "he has such started killing again, and become out of control"

"I am sorry my old friend" River said and Tumis gave her a wolfy grin

"I know lovey I know" he said as they walked and found a small village that was weaved into the wilderness around them.

Many people bowed to River as she walked by and headed towards a small house near the back of the village. Tumis was a werecat that River had known for many years. He was the leader of a village of various were-beasts, that went from bears, tigers, lions, wolves, ravens, hawks, snakes, and the list went on.

Once they arrived at the outer part of the hut River could hear vicious growls coming from the outside.

"perhaps you should wait here Tumis" River said and he just nodded "I am sorry"

"aren't we all" Tumis said as he solemnly walked away knowing what River would have to do.

Upon entering the hut River saw that the man was chained to a stone that outweighed him 100 to 1, and he had guards standing next to him. The guard bowed respectfully to River and moved to the side to allow her more room. The man was wild, his eyes were black his hands remained paws and he was half shifted into a lion.

"so they found one did they" the man laughed "well you can't do anything to me you are weak"

"watch your tongue!" a guard said and hit the man in the back "I am sorry lady shaman"

"it's alright" River said "you both have done well in keeping him from hurting others, but you can leave if you wish not to see"

"no, we will not falter" the guard said

"noble beast" River said and saw a flash of what he was "no more noble than the bears from the north"

"we are the last" the other said "we will honor our brothers"

"and you have" River said as she walked closer to the man "what is his name"

"Westen lady shaman" the other said

"thank you" River said "now Westen why have you done such crimes"

"no one can stop me" Westen said "you can't stop me" he then pulled against his restrains and snap his claws inches from River's face.

"I am afraid you won't have that ability much longer" River said as she stepped closer and suddenly pinned Westen to the floor with her arms pinning his down to prevent his struggling "what you took for granted shall be taken from you, you have been driven mad"

"hahahhaha" Westen cried "you can't do that all of them have perished ahahahahaha"

"no we didn't" River said "I am the last, and I am your judgment" her eyes began to glow green and a deep aura surrounded her. She looked into Westen's eyes and saw what he did. He murdered younger were-beasts, raped countless women and killed hundred all in the name of sport. "your crimes are unforgiving as will be your punishment"

River closed her eyes and let out a deep breath as her tattoos began to move against her skin and travel off of her body and on to Westen's immobilizing him. River leaned forward and opened her eyes so Westen's locked with hers, his breathe stopped momentarily as she leaned closer and remained an inch above his mouth. She took a breath in and felt his beast fighting to remain in his body. River then took her hand that was covered now in tattoos and placed onto his chest where they went out and penetrated his skin and her hand sunk underneath. Westen let out a horrid scream as he tried to trash about and escape but there was no chance. River let out a growl as she slowly began to draw her hand back towards her. She had a hold on what seemed to be a shape of a lion and she continued to slowly pull up and stood up. Westen cries were falling on death ears because of his crimes. Soon enough River was fully standing and hand her grip on what seemed to be a fade spirit lion that was injured and torn apart. It did not fight River while she has it's hold on it, she released her hand and it let out a large roar. Westen had passed out from pain and River was left with his lion.

"I am sorry" River said to the lion who looked tired she then placed her hand on it's forehead and from the tail it started to shatter "rest in peace my friend" soon the lion has vanished from the hut. River looked down to Westen and motion or the guards "you can untie him he is no longer a threat to anyone, punish him as you see fit"

"that was amazing my lady" one guard said "his beast was harmed"'

"what you do is reflected on what is on the inside" River said "his beast was injured just as those he hurt since the beast had no part, and no control. A piece of advice gentlemen?"

Both guards nodded to River and watched her smile.

"your beast is a part of you as much as you are of it, however it is an entity that lives with you. Don't abuse it or it will drive you mad and I will have to separate you both" River said "a part will be missing and many cannot handle it and end their lives. Harmony with both is best for both"

"thank you lady shaman" both guards said and bowed to her as she walked out of the hut.

Once River walked out of the hut she paused for a moment and felt a sense of panic rise in her body that didn't belong to her, but she knew who it came from.

"Dyson" River mumbled and then saw Tumis walk over to her "I need a fast track back"

"something wrong" Tumis said and River nodded "ah I see, well then best to get you home then, FILA!" after a moment a women came over and bowed to River "she needs to get back now something is wrong with a bond"

"I see Tumis" Fila said and then stepped up to River "please stay still and I will send you home my lady Shaman"

"okay" River said and felt Fila smile as her and then she was suddenly outside of the Dal "..oh that is awesome" River then turned and saw Bo and Kenzi walked out of the Dal in a hurry. Bo had ran into her and shoved her and kept going while Kenzi was up ahead "I am going to bitch slap her one of these days"

River then walked into the Dal and saw Dyson talking to Trick but he didn't have a shirt on and River took a deep breath and could smell blood coming from Dyson that didn't belong to him.

"Why do I smell blood" River asked as Dyson turned to her and she saw that he still had blood on his face "gods what happened to you" she then walked over and check out his face and saw he didn't have a scratch on him

"I don't know" Dyson said and River looked at him

"you don't know" River said as she looked at him

"no" Dyson said and saw River thinking.

"first let's get this blood off of you Dyson it can scare people" River said and she nodded to Trick before taking him to the lair to clean him up "sit" she then pointed to a seat and went upstairs and soon returned with a bowl of water and a cloth. "so nothing huh"

"no" Dyson said "I woke up and a dark fae was dead"

"did you kill him" River said as she started to clean the blood off of his face

"I don't know" Dyson said

"well if you don't know, don't worry at the moment, worry about trying to remember what happened" River said and let out a sigh and swayed for a moment.

"are you alright" Dyson said as he grabbed on to her waist to keep her from swaying "what did you do?" he asked

"nothing that you need to worry about" River said as she dipped the water in the bowl and rang it out "just something I haven't done in a long time, so I am a little tired nothing to bad"

"your marks seem darker than normal" Dyson said as he ran his hand up her arm and then back down. He then saw the shirt she was wearing left her midsection visible and saw her pants hung low on her body.

Dyson then took his hand and followed a tattoo that ran across her stomach to her back and then tracked it over her hip and followed it down to her pant line where he played with the edge of her pants where he felt her pause momentarily with the cloth on his face before finished cleaning it up.

River tired her best to ignore Dyson's hand tracing her tattoos all over her body and had to walk away from him as she rung out the cloth and walked back over to him where she felt Dyson grab her hips and tug her forward where she landed on his lap straddling him on the chair.

"yes Dyson" River said as she looked at Dyson questionably. "is there something I can help you with"

"yea" Dyson said and River shook her head and got off of him and took a step back.

"didn't we have this discussion not too long ago Dyson" River said as she crossed her arms over her chest making it stick out more.

"I don't remember" Dyson said and River just laughed and patted his cheek.

"come on, Trick is probably wondering what is taking so long" River said and grabbed Dyson's hand and pulled him up the stairs "by the way find a shirt will ya"

"why" Dyson said as they stopped on the stairs

"if you don't I might jump your bones" River said and felt Dyson grab on to her waist and slammed her against the wall and kissed her.

"not if I jump yours first" Dyson growled out and kissed her roughly again.


	11. Ultimate Sacrifice

Hello my darlings,

A new chapter finally! I know I have been bad. Forgive me my dearies. I hope this is the start of many more updates to come.

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 11<p>

Ultimate Sacrifice

* * *

><p>River stared at Dyson as she was pressed up again the wall on the stairs, she was fighting with herself, and her hunger. Dyson has always brought out a primal instinct in her, it thrilled and worried her, not even her late husband was able to do that to her.<p>

"Dyson" River said and tried to push his off "I hardly think now is a time to get it in, there are better times"

"I don't care" Dyson said

"I highly doubt you want Trick to come and find us or Bo" River said and Dyson stopped and pulled back.

"I'm sorry" Dyson said and let River go.

"I know" River said and kissed his cheek "Go upstairs Trick will have some clothes for you" She could hear that Bo came back.

River let out a sigh and a breath as she waited on the stairs. Like was hardly fair, and every time the cards were dealt River still hated it. Sudden footsteps coming into the Dal caught her attention and she let out a growl as she heard clapping and then fighting. River then heard a gun click and knew Trick took out his special gun.

"You don't really think you can keep him do you" The Morrigan said as River came up the stairs.

"He is under protection here" River said and everyone turned to her

"You" she said

"Yes me" River growled back "Sanctuary is sanctuary, or do I need to remind you"

"Playing by the rules" Morrigan said

"It will take a higher power than you" Trick said.

"I dare you to try" River said and her eyes glowed and the Morrigan took a step back.

"Fine" she said "We will leave for now" and with that they were out the door.

"How did you do that" Bo said as she looked at River who just smiled.

"Trick can I talk to you for a moment" River said and Trick followed her into the side room.

"What is it?" Trick said as he looked at River

"Well they needed to talk" River said and looked back at Dyson and Bo.

"You know I can see what is going on" Trick said with a frown "I can see it"

"I know you can Trick" River said "I have to leave for a bit, something been itching and I want to find out"

"I know" Trick said

"I will be back shortly" River said "Keep an eye on Dyson, they will be here soon"

A few hours later River returned with the man she was looking for. As she walked into the Dal, she notice Trick had a frown on his face.

"Something wrong?" River said as she walked forward.

"The Ash was just here" Trick said and River frowned "I see you found him"

After a few moments and a beer the guy let out a cough as Dyson sat directly in front of him.

"This is the guy you found to go through my brain" Dyson said as he looked at River who just smiled.

"When you have dredge as many head as I have a little pelt before works is mandatory" he said "two is even better" he then put down the mug

"The bar is open after the job is done" Trick said

"Have you ever worked with a Karien before" he said

"I know the risks" Dyson said

"Listen here big boy" he said "Knowing the risk isn't the same as living through it, what we are about to do isn't going to be pleasant for me but for you it's going to feel like someone is pouring battery acid in your skull"

"Don't sugar coat it for me" Dyson said and River held in a snicker

"Open your head to me, it will be easier for me and it will be less likely you will lose the memories you want to keep" he said as he leaned towards Dyson.

"Forgetting isn't always such a bad thing" Dyson said "let's do it"

As soon as his hands touched Dyson's head, River was in a world of pain. She held in her scream, the pain that Dyson was feeling was multiplied by thousands in her body; the bar was barely holding her up at this point, and soon she fell behind the bar and writhed in pain on the floor. After a few moments it stopped but she felt shockwaves through her body, her senses were gone and she her body shook with the pain.

"River" Dyson said as he walked behind the bar and saw her on the floor he went to touch her and she snapped at him.

"Don't touch me" River growled out with pain laced in her voice.

"You felt that didn't you" Dyson said as she ignored River and pulled her up to him and rested her against his chest.

"Yes" River replied as her body was still stiff "Just amplified"

"I am so sorry" Dyson said "You warned me, and I didn't listen"

"You're a man it runs in your genes" River said trying to crack a joke and gasps as pain went through her body "It happens I am not too concerned"

"River, I can only imagine that pain you went through" Dyson said "What I felt was horrible, I'm sorry"

"This isn't the first time I have found you flat on your back behind my bar" Trick said as he walked over and gave her a hot cup.

"It probably won't be the last" River said as she reached for the cup but missed it "that's not good" her arm wouldn't go out any further and she cursed.

"I see it hasn't ceased yet" Trick said

"No damnit" River said with a sigh "Guess I will have to wait"

"Use me" Dyson said

"Dyson you are not a source for be continually sucked off of" River said "You're a person not a dinner plate"

"But I caused this" Dyson said "If I only paid more attention and tired harder"

"Like I said before" River said "You're a man" she then tried to stretched out her arm and it was stiff and sore.

River then felt Dyson rubbing down her arms to help ease the pain since she wasn't going to use him. River heard footsteps coming over towards them and then saw Bo giving River an evil eye.

"Dude what I miss" Kenzi said as she looked at River and Dyson.

"Nothing to interesting, just lost feeling in my arms" River said with a laugh as she wobbled and stood up "Whew I'm good" she swatted Dyson away and walked away from them so he could talk to Bo who seemed like she wanted to talk to Dyson.

River knew what she was going to have to do; she was going to have to break the bond. It was causing Dyson to flip back and forth. She should have known it was going to happen. She was not going to enjoy having to break it without Dyson feeling it. River knew it was a mistake from the time she made it. Fate had dealt her cards, now she had to play them. Trick saw the gears behind River started to move, and it worried him a little bit. River was by far the oldest in their company; her youth was due to her spirit and connection with it.

River silently slipped out of the bar and headed towards her apartment. What she was going to do, would cause no pain to Dyson but unimaginable pain to herself but she knew it had to be done. It was a foolish thing to do in the beginning because her hunger took over. Once River arrived at her apartment she locked the door and place vines that would prevent entry. She walked over to her bed and pulled out a box from underneath her bed and pulled out an ornate dagger. It was a copper dagger with gem stones imbedded into it. Unlike most Fae River had some immunity to copper though it still left some remain on her skin. River stripped down to nothing and sat in the middle of her apartment and waited for night fall.

Once the sun had set, River closed her eyes and concentrated. Her marking began to glow and move in the dark. They slide down her arms towards the floor making a detailed pattern that had appeared on Dyson when she first bonded with him. Normally only death will break the bond and pain will follow like someone ripped your heart from your chest. Doing it intently carried more risk, and more pain. River brought the knife to her arm and began to carver into her flesh, blood oozed from the wounds as she began to dig out the end of the tattoo on her arm. She slides down her arm follow the trail of the tattoo on each side of her right arm before she tore the flesh out completely. River held in her pain, and her screams of agony, she did the same to her left arm till the marking on the floor was no longer connected to her arms, she did the same to both her legs removing the connection to herself. By the end of it, much of River's blood covered the floor and she herself was bloody. She then took the knife and carved into the marking, making another symbol that would destroy it.

"Bound forever, nevermore. Free to love once more. Chains undone to the one the bond has chained" River said " _Aeternum infectum, Per omnia saecula ligato _" (Forever undone, Forever unbound). The floor then glowed bright red and it passed through River's chest pushing her back upon the floor knocking her out cold.

It was a few days before River opened her eyes. She looked around and saw dried blood on the floor surrounding her. River then looked at her arms, long red angry gashed still healing looked at her, her legs were the same. As she tried to stand her legs gave her angry resistance but she stood, unsteady. Her naked body was red in her own blood as she made her way to her tub to soak it away. Had she done the right thing? Had it been wise to break the bond? She knew in her mind the answers were yes but in her heart it was the opposite. The mind can be fooled but the heart stays true.

"What done is done" River said as she slipped into the tub and then she looked up at the ceiling "Sometimes I wonder if it was wise I woke up"

"It was" a voice said and River turned and saw Lucas.

"How it is every time I am in my tub you appear" River sighed and looked at him.

"I have the talent" Lucas said as he sat next to the tub and looked at River in the face ignoring her nakedness "I smelt your blood as I walked by and thought it would be best to see if you were alive, from the stain in your living room I would say you barely did"

"You would be correct" River said as she leaned her head back and rested it against the edge of the tub.

"Was it wise?" Lucas said his eyes still focus on her face "Truthfully, you cannot fool me Shaman"

"Truthfully, I do not know" River said with her eyes still closed "my mind and heart do not agree"

"Ahh, the greatest battle of them all" Lucas said with a slight chuckle "The battle that never ends" he then noticed the deep gashes on her arms "that will never fully heal you know" he saw remains of her previous tattoos now jagged and broken.

"I know" River said with a deep sigh "My mind says it was for the best, it leaves him unconfused, unhampered, but my heart.." River paused and opened her eyes.

"I know" Lucas said and gently stroked River's cheek "Fate deals the cards we play, sometimes we choose the wrong hand, other times the discarding leads to new options that were never seen before" Lucas then removed his hand from River's cheek and smiled at her sweetly "Don't ponder too much on it my dear Shaman, answers will come to you. Don't let your heart go silent against your mind, sometimes the best course of action follow the mind but ends with the heart"

Lucas then vanished before River's eyes and she gave a small laugh.

"He loves doing that to me because I want to know how he does that" River said and then got out of her tub just as her phone rang "Hello"

"Damnit River why haven't you picked up before" Trick said on the phone "You have to stop Dyson"

"Why what is going oin" River said as her attention was alert.

"Eva and Bo is going to face her alone" Trick said "Dyson went off to see her"

"By the…. You don't mean he went to see The Norn" River said

"Yes" Trick replied as he hear a slew of curses come out of River. "River?"

"Don't worry Trick" River then hung up on Trick before he could reply and threw on some cloths and was out the door. She had on a tank top and shorts and shifted into a wolf and ran. "How stupid can he be" She arrived just as Dyson kneeled infront "Stop"

"River what are you doing here" Dyson said and before he could ask another question he was out on the floor. Even though River was no longer bonded to Dyson she could still control his beast and put him to sleep.

"Ahh we meet again" The Norn said with a smile on her older face.

"You will take nothing from Dyson" River said as she stood between them with a dark look in her eyes.

"Then his wish to help Bo will not be granted" Norn said with a smile on her face.

"Yes it will" River said "You take it from me"

"This is a fine day, a Shaman giving up something for a creature her kind created" Norn said with a laugh. "Do you know the price"

"I have an incline to what it is" River said

"I want those forms from you, they mean the most even after all these years" Norn said "your husband and son you have kept them close"

River paused for a moment as she felt the bear and hawk spirit move inside her. The very same spirit of her late husband and son. River didn't know what to do.

'Would I let them go to grant his wish to help the women he loves' River thought to herself as she glanced at a sleeping Dyson on the floor. 'Could I live with losing them forever' something inside River spoke the truth she avoided ' You already lost them River centuries ago, would you let Dyson lose what matters to him most'

"Fine" River said as she stared straight into the Norn eyes "But I swear on the lives of all the Shamans, if you take anything from him, I will kill you."

"Oh you have my word" Norn said as she reached forward towards River's chest and ripped them out.

River cried out as she felt them being ripped from her body, her wolf tried to resist them leaving but was unable. Her wolf stirred as she realized she was alone. The presence of both her husband and son were gone along with their warmth. A whole had formed deep within River.

"It is done" the Norn said as River stumbled and held on to the wall.

River nodded and as she headed towards the door Dyson started to wake up. Before he was fully awake she was gone. Upon exiting the house River shifted into her wolf and disappeared into the night. She now knew what it felt like, to be utterly alone. She no longer had the warmth of the spirits with her. River felt cold on the inside, alone. She had made a sacrifice that she knew few would ever make. But River knew, she would have done it again in a heartbeat to help Dyson, even if the end results left her this cold, this empty, and this alone. When the heart beats the mind, the end results are not always in favor of the one who gave up what was needed.


	12. Just a taste

Author's Note: Sorry for such a long time between updates, I been having alittle writers block with this story and a few others for some reason. It has mostly past and I now have again the direction that I wanted to go with this story.

love,

dark

* * *

><p>Chp 12<p>

Just a taste

* * *

><p>Primal instinct. The most ancient instinct, when the body and mind lose focus the animal takes over. River has lost it, practically; she had reverted to what was safe and what was easy. Inside was cold, void of the warmth that was there and all that was left was the instinct of her wolf. Run it told her. Run far run fast and that is what she did. River had not been out of her wolf form since she left the Norn weeks ago. There was no point in having a talk with anyone, she did smell Dyson trying to find her and may times he was close. River for the first time in weeks sat in her body not in one of her spirit. She sat at the water edge looking at her reflection; she saw something was missing from her she knew it. Her body was scared and it matched her insides now. Her arms were badly scared from where she carved herself up and her tattoos had become faded and greyed out. River ran a hand over her chest as she followed the sadden markings over her body. A noise behind River caught her attention and she turned to see Dyson standing there. He was staring at River with a tired look and River stood up, totally naked with her hair covering her breasts.<p>

"Don't run" Dyson said as he took a step closer and River took one back and before she could run he had her body pined to the ground with his "You know how long I have been looking for you River"

"I can guess" River said as she tried to move but Dyson had her arms pinned above her head and her legs pinned between his legs "why are you here Dyson"

"We were all worried about you" Dyson said "…..I was worried about you, you just vanished. I remembered seeing you at the Norn and then nothing"

"Let me go Dyson" River said as she struggled against him which only caused Dyson to press into her body more.

"No River" Dyson said "I know what you did. I feel something is missing you broke it didn't you"

"I don't know what you are talking about" River said and Dyson gave her a growl.

"You don't think I don't know about the new scars, this sense of wanting that I have for you" Dyson said "I wouldn't have chased anyone around for weeks if I didn't care"

"I don't want you to Dyson" River said with a growl to match his.

"You serious" Dyson replied "I don't know what you did at the Norn all I know is that you took my deal. It took me this long to realize something."

"And what would that be Dyson" River said "I already told you…" River was silenced with Dyson kissing her.

Dyson's hands released River's wrist as they traveled down her body, his hands then cupped her face and it made River look at Dyson.

"You are more important to me than Bo" Dyson said and saw River gap at him "I don't know why it took me this long. Maybe when the warmth went away, when you went away."

"Dyson" River said "It will pass, it always does"

"No damn it" Dyson said "You don't get it, it was something when I saw you walk into the station"

"Can you hear yourself, your acting like someone took your puppy away" River said as she reached up and put her hands over Dyson's that was covering her face. "I can't give you anything Dyson"

"You already gave me everything and I took it for granted" Dyson said "It's my fault you are in so much pain"

"Yea it is" River said

"Thank you for agreeing" Dyson said with a smile "Come back….with me"

"I don't know" River said and closed her eyes "I am just so tried"

"Stop running" Dyson said "Stop running from me"

"What will happen with Bo" River said as she felt Dyson kiss her lips.

"Nothing" Dyson said "Please come back, give me another chance"

"I guess I can" River said quietly and Dyson gave a huge smile and kissed River "but can you get off of me you are crushing my boobs"

Dyson realizing looked down and saw River was totally naked and a smirk went on his lips "Sorry" he then leaned down and kissed each of River's breasts before standing up and holding out a hand for River which she took and he pulled her up. "Here" Dyson than took off his shirt and gave it to River who slipped it over.

It fell down past her butt so she was mostly covered.

"You look like hell" Dyson said finally getting a good look at River.

"I feel worse" River said as she took a step and fell but Dyson caught her and picked her up "I can walk"

"No you can't" Dyson said "I will drive you home no arguing"

"Fine" River said.

Soon Dyson had her in his car and started to drive back. River knew what waited in her apartment, a mess that hadn't been cleaned up yet, that she would have to clean. The final cleansing of a memory that was sweet while it lasted. Soon they arrived where River lived and Dyson got out of the car and picked River up from the passenger seat and headed up towards her apartment. Dyson entered the code for River's apartment whenever she forgot her key she had a keypad to enter a code. He wasn't prepared for what he saw in her apartment, he had almost dropped River as he walked in to her studio apartment and saw a large deep red stain on the floor. The realization of what River did hit Dyson hard as he set River on her bed, which remain blood free. He didn't realize that breaking the bond would cause River so much pain and she could hide it from him, all so that he could be free to love Bo. River had fallen asleep by the time he reached her apartment and Dyson looked at the sleeping River. She looked exhausted and weak, and utterly alone. Dyson looked at the floor and then at the scars on her arms that the shirt didn't cover up, the guilt inside him rose even more. He knew he was the cause of the pain that did this. Dyson crawled into bed with River and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to his. Dyson watched as River stirred for a moment before relaxing and sleeping. He wondered if she had gotten any sleep at all as she was running around. River turned over in her sleep and Dyson curled around her back. His head rested against her hair and his arms found their way around her waist. He felt that even in sleep her body was tense, from how long she was running.

Dyson took one of his hands from around her waist and rested it on her hip and gently began to stroke her skin from her mid-thigh to above her waist. As he continued to do this he felt River's body slowly relax. His other arm since it was wrapped under River he gently rubbed up and down on her stomach underneath his shirt that she was still wearing. His wolf let out a pleasant hum noise that he did near River's ear and she pushed back against him to stay totally pressed against his body. Dyson for the first in a long time felt at peace, and he finally knew why and it involved the women who was exhausted and sleeping in his arms.

Daylight broke into the apartment from the windows and shone right on Dyson. This caused Dyson to open his eyes and saw that River was still sleeping. He would figure she would sleep most of the day to help her body recover. Dyson looked at her arms and saw some of the cuts on her was still angry, he figured it was the deepest one. Dyson kissed River on the cheek and she groaned and rolled over so she was facing Dyson.

"I am going to go and see Trick" Dyson said as River opened her eyes for a moment "I will be back with food later, go back to sleep" he saw River eyes close again and Dyson slipped out of the bed.

As he stood at the edge of the bed he went and covered River up with a blanket. He noticed the stained floor and made a mental note to clean it up; it was the least he could do for driving River to do something extremely painful. He made a note to clean it up as soon as he came back from seeing Trick.

After an hour or so River slowly opened her eyes and suddenly sat up not remembering where she was, she smelt Dyson and realized it was her apartment so she laid back down in bed. Her whole body was on fire, in pure agony. Absolutely every muscle in her body was on fire and she couldn't do much but lay in bed. River wondered how long this was going to last, the pain was something she was use to but Dyson, he had this effect on River. River willed herself to sit up and rolled out of bed and stood on her feet despite her legs crying in protest. She walked over to her closet and took out a scrub brush and a bucket and made her way over to the large stain in the floor. Few of the plants in River's apartment came to live and got out of their pots and grabbed some towels and walked over to where River was. After getting some cleaning supplies River started at the long task of cleaning her floor. The plants were taking their leaves and rubbing back and forth scrubbing the blood, every now and then they would ring out their towels and once again get back to cleaning.

"Such good boys" River said and then saw about 10 spiders carrying over a brush and 5 on each side began to move the scrubber back and forth "little darlings"

About an hour later the wood had started to look like wood again and River's muscles ached even more. River's wolf was stirring underneath it was hungry for the hunt again, the blood. Ever since River let it out for those few weeks, it reared it heads more became more violent. In truth her wolf wanting blood scared River; it reminded her of darker days. A past River hid well and in plain sight. A door opening brought River out of her thoughts and she saw Dyson walking in holding two bags.

"I was going to clean that" Dyson said and then notice the plants and spiders cleaning as well "Interesting"

"They wanted to help" River said as she stood up and stretched as the shirt moved up and then went back down.

"Haven't changed yet I see" Dyson said as he put the bags on the counter

"Complaining?" River asked as she walked over to Dyson and peaked in the bags.

"No" Dyson said with a smirk "Trick gave me something to put on your body, he said you being in your wolf for so long will have caused a lot of pain"

"He's right" River said as she helped Dyson empty the bags "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what" Dyson replied.

"Taking care of me" River responded and heard Dyson let out a sigh and turned towards River.

"I want to" Dyson replied "I have been very selfish and I want to change that"

"Oh" River said with a nod "you don't have to take care of me"

"I want to, I am the reason you're in pain" Dyson said "How can you even stand your legs are shaking"

"I'm fine" River said but Dyson didn't listen and picked her up "put me down"

"Not until you're in the bed" Dyson said and felt River move.

"Then carry me to the bathroom, I need a shower" River said as Dyson complied and walked over to the bathroom and opened the door and Dyson put her in the shower but her legs almost gave out before she grabbed a bar that was on the wall.

"I don't think you can take it" Dyson said

"I need one" River replied "I don't want a bath, just help me"

"Help you?" Dyson said as he looked at River "you think that is such a good idea"

"At this point I don't know what is a good idea anymore" River replied and took off his shirt and threw it past him as it landed on the floor and she turned on the water "Either help or leave"

Dyson thought about it for a moment before he got totally naked as well and stepped into River's shower. Dyson wrapped his arms around River and gently moved her so her back was under the hot water. River's arms were around Dyson's waist so she would remain steady. Dyson then started to wash River's hair, he noticed that it seemed to be her arms hurt the most and especially after scrubbing the floor he knew they would be useless.

"Dyson" River said as she moved her head and looked up at Dyson "Thank you"

"Don't thank me" Dyson said "Not when I caused this"

"I did it all by myself, this is no fault of your own" River said as she closed her eyes as Dyson massaged her scalp.

After a few moment Dyson was done and River pulled herself closer to Dyson. She rested her head on his chest and he rested his hands on her back. After a moment Dyson suddenly lifted up River and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her roughly. River locked her legs around Dyson and clawed at his back. Dyson then moved River so he was right at her entrance and roughly entered leaving River to groan backwards in pleasure. There was nothing soft, or sweet about it, all bets were off it had now become another primal instinct to claim as you see what is yours. River's nails had become more claw like as she dug into Dyson's back which only added to his roughness and moans coming out of River. Both River and Dyson were wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the knocking at the door, or footsteps coming towards the running shower. Whatever was out there wasn't as important at both of them in the shower having rough sex.

"Dyson we have been….." a voice said and it caused both River and Dyson to stop momentarily as they looked at the opened door and saw Bo and Kenzi standing there.

"Hot mama" Kenzi said as Bo stormed off "catch ya later at the Dale, when you're not busy, continue on" she then shut the door and they could hear her run out of the apartment after Bo.

"She's going to be pissed at you" River breathed against Dyson's lips.

"Don't care" Dyson said as he started up again roughly entering River again causing her to moan out in pleasure.


	13. Fire in Blood

Chp 13

Fire in Blood

* * *

><p>River and Dyson were laying on River's bed as he stroked River's back and felt the heat radiating off of her skin. River had her head on Dyson's chest and Dyson had his other hand resting on River's thigh as they laid in the bed naked.<p>

"Dyson, what were you doing all that time" River asked and momentarily felt his hand stop up and down her back but then continued on "I know you were looking for me but that can't be all that happened"

"No, the Ash had died he didn't survive the attack from Aife" Dyson said "I helped round up a few loose ends, but I spent most of my time trying to find you"

"How did you find out" River said.

"I knew after I remember seeing you then blacking out" Dyson said "I was on the ground and it smelt of you, I knew you did something."

"Dyson…" River said as Dyson silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"Let me finish" Dyson said and felt River nod against his chest. "I didn't know what you did, it scared me. Then I realized something was missing, I felt empty. The Norn then said my request was granted without payment and she left. That's when I knew you broke it, I couldn't feel you anymore" Dyson paused for a moment and let out a sigh "I thought you had died then I realized you broke the bond so I could love Bo. It made me realized that I was okay losing my love for her but I couldn't bear the thought to lose you" River kissed Dyson naked chest and felt him kiss her forehead. "I went out looking for you, trying to catch any scent anything that smelt like you. A few times I found your scent and went on the trail till I got called back to take care of the lesser fae. I was beyond piss when I found out that no one else was looking for you. Kenzi wanted to help me look but Bo figured you left for good. I never was so angry, something snapped and I left determine to find you and drag you back if I had to"

"You could have stayed with Bo" River said and heard Dyson growl "I never wanted to come between you too"

"You didn't" Dyson said as he pulled her face to his "You never did, it was nothing with her only with you I felt happy, at peace. I didn't realize how much I came to rely on you till you were gone. I was scared to think you were never coming back" Dyson let out a deep breathe "I realized no matter how much I loved Bo or thought I loved her, something was missing and it's not with you. I am sorry for causing you pain I never wanted that"

River moved from Dyson's chest and straddled his hips and gently kissed his lips and gave him a smile as Dyson reached up and rested a hand on River's cheek. "It's okay Dyson, I don't blame anything on you"

"How can you not it's my fault you're scarred up" Dyson said "I caused this, I can't forgive myself for doing that to you"

"Technically I did it myself" River said with a smile "Scars will heal it happens, we always hurt the ones we love"

"I don't want to anymore" Dyson said "I know something happened to you when you left, I saw it in your eyes something changed in you." He saw River's smile falter slightly "I want you to tell me when you're ready, it couldn't have been easy"

"Life isn't easy Dyson" River said "If it was there would be no death"

Dyson leaned up and kissed River passionately on the lips as she wrapped her arms around him. River pulled back and smiled as he attacked her neck causing her to let out a laugh.

"I don't think we should" River said with a giggle as Dyson licked up her chest.

"Why not" Dyson said as he sucked on her neck.

"We seem to have a problem with Kenzi and Bo barging in when we are in the middle of something" River said with a laugh as Dyson stopped and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"We should get that fixed" Dyson said as he kissed River again and she got off his lap and walked out of bed naked to her dresser and began pulling out some clothes leaving Dyson on the bed leaning back and watching.

"Enjoying the view" River said as she looked over her shoulder and saw Dyson sitting on the bed grinning at her.

"Very much so" Dyson said as he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of his pants as River pulled a dress over her head and put her hair in a ponytail. "First to the Dal, Trick wants to see you"

"Yea then to the station" River said as she walked towards the door with Dyson behind her and he grabbed her around the waist and planted a kiss on her lips and he gave her another peck as they left her apartment and headed for the Dal.

Once they arrived at the Dal, Dyson had a hand placed on River's waist as they saw Bo, Hale and Kenzi at the bar talking to Trick.

"Oh RyRy Your back!" Kenzi yelled loudly and leaped into River's arms and hugged her tightly "I missed you so much"

"Later I have to have a talk with you barging into my apartment almost every time I'm about to or having sex" River said and Kenzi gave her a light smack on the arm.

"What can I say, I love to watch" Kenzi said and River gave her another hug and kiss on the head "I might want a part of that action"

"Easy Kenzi" Dyson laughed at Kenzi gave them a wink and walked back over to the part.

"Damn girl you look like hell" Hale said and gave her a quick hug "glad your back, missed you at the station"

"I know" River laughed and then looked at Bo who gave her a frown "Hi Bo"

"Hi" Bo said.

"River" Trick said coming out from behind the bar and gave her a hug "Don't ever do that again"

"Sorry" River said sheepishly as Trick gave her a look "So what's been going on?"

"Well they are starting the hunt for the new Ash" Hale said "Which ended with Lachlan becoming the new Ash"

"Kenzi summons Baba Yaga" Dyson said looking at Kenzi who smile sheepishly.

"Kenzi, I would have thought you knew better" River said with a frown.

"Well I was mad and sorry" Kenzi said and River just shook her head "won't be doing it ever"

"Good" River said "glad you're safe. It seems that I missed a lot while I was away"

"Yea you did" Bo said and gave a glare towards River who just rolled her eyes.

"River I need to talk to you for a moment" Trick said and River nodded and followed Trick into side room and closed the door as River sat in a chair. "What happened? And don't lie to me"

"Trick" River started and Trick noticed her arms.

"Why" Trick asked "You have any idea how stupid it was"

"Yea I know" River said with a frown "It could have went better"

"What happened out there" Trick said and River let out a sigh

_The earth felt cool beneath River's paws as she ran in her wolf. She could hear the heart beat in her ears it was no longer just in her chest. A deep darkness crept forth as The Wolf took over. A noise catch River's attention as she looked and saw a few fae in a clearing, laughing unknowing a predator lurked no but a few feet away. She felt a growl rise in her throat as The Wolf inched closer and River smelt the sweet scent, she could hear the blood through their veins, their steady heartbeat a steady drum until screams replaced it with blood tainting the air._

River shook her head and frowned "Nothing good"

"I can imagine" Trick said as she watched sadness creep into River "It wasn't your fault"

"Trick," River said "It was, I let loose, I should have never done that, she won't be happy until she gets more it's my fault for being weak"

"You are the strongest person I know" Trick said and then glanced back and saw Kenzi talking to Dyson "stay near him, nothing better to stop a wolf than a wolf"

"Trick" River said quietly as Trick looked at her with a confused look "Would it have been…never mind it's not important" this earned her a glance from Trick and an unconvinced look "Forget it, it's not important"

"You will tell me eventually" Trick said "I have known you for a long time…a very long time"

"Few thousands I would say" River said with a laugh as she stood up and Trick threw her a small vile "What's this"

"To help" Trick said with a knowing smile "Those will not heal without some help" he pointed to the marks that were hidden underneath the light sweater she had over her dress "Try, don't shut out like last time"

"I can try" River said as she and Trick walked out of the room and she put the vial in a pocket on the dress. "So how about I cook later you all come over and we eat some good food"

"FOOD!" Kenzi said and walked over to River "We can go shopping and get all kinds of good stuff"

"Don't let her cook" Bo said

"I won't" River said with a laugh at how excited Kenzi was "Well I have to head to the station and smooth over a few things"

"I will go with you both" Hale said as Dyson nodded and the three of them said good bye and headed off towards the station. "I am going to enjoy trying to see you get your job back"

"Don't doubt my persuasion" River said as she walked into the station followed by Dyson and Hale "See you boys in a bit" she then left and walked into an office.

"I don't get how she does it" Hale said.

"Neither do I" Dyson said as they started to get to work.

After about 10 minutes River was back in her office with a satisfied look on her face, it didn't take as long as she thought it would. Rivers gave a laugh to herself as she looked at her office and noticed her plant had grown twice its size and shivered happily as she pet it and notice a few spiders getting the plant a cup of water.

"Oh such good darlings, please forgive me for being away so long" River said and felt the plant gently caress her cheek and the spiders walk on her hands rubbing "Ahh it's good to see you all so happy"

"River" Dyson said from the other side of the door.

"You can come in" River said as she sat on the edge of her desk and looked at Dyson as he walked in and locked the door earning a look from her "Is there a reason you just locked my door Dyson"

"I think you know" Dyson said as he stalked over to River and slide her more on the desk and stepped between her legs and ran his hands up and down her thighs lifting the bottom of the dress more and more.

"You are aware we are in a police station" River said as Dyson kissed her exposed neck. "Where technically we could get arrested for indecent exposure"

"We are in your office" Dyson said as he wrapped her legs around his waist and noticed that she wasting wearing anything at all under her dress and let out a groan in pleasure as he began to need River's inner thigh. "And as long as we are quiet, no one will know"

"Can you?" River whispered as she leaned towards Dyson and slipped a hand inside of his pants and gently stroked him "Be quiet". She then kissed his ear and began to stroke him more and more but ever so slowly that Dyson's lips abandoned her and he let out a moan. "Quiet now, don't want to get arrested for having sex with a coworker."

"I would bail us out" Dyson said as he pushed River's hand out of his pocket and pushed River's dress up to her waist and then undid his pants and let them slide to the floor.

Dyson kissed River again as he rubbed his lips up and down against River who leaned back breaking their kiss but allowing Dyson to kiss her neck. Dyson suddenly pulled back from River and pulled her off the desk and then turned her over so her chest was being pressed against the surface of the desk. Dyson moved the skirt of the dress back over to her waist and press his body up against River's. River gripped the side of the desk as she pressed back against Dyson. Only noises were escaping the both of them, they had gone back to primal instinct again. River spread her legs more when she felt Dyson take her behind and she made claw marks on the desk as he began to pump in and out of River who was biting her cheek trying to be quiet. Dyson leaned forward so he was leaned over River who was matching Dyson's thrusting.

"River!" Kenzi yelled and knocked on the door "SHOPPING TIME!"

"Every time" Dyson said as he whispered into River's ear and slide a hand down to grab on to her hip and kept thrusting into her "ignore her"

"River!" Kenzi yelled and pounded on the door as River kept in a large moan as Dyson bit her on the neck.

"Damn it" River said under her breath and felt Dyson chuckle "I have to answer her" she whispered and let out a moan.

"She will go away" Dyson said as he picked up his pace.

"Or pick lock the door" River whispered and cleared her throat trying to get it as even as she could "Yea… Kenzi I will be out in a minute have to finish up a few files" Dyson pounded in to her hard causing her to bit her lip as she held in a moan.

Dyson let out a dark chuckle as he started to get rougher with River.

"Oh okay I will bug Hale for a few while you finish some work" Kenzi said "Don't take too long!"

"Alright" River said and heard Kenzi walk away "You're an ahhh…asshole" and River could feel herself getting close.

"I know" Dyson replied as he kissed River's neck "You have to talk to her again"

"I think she just has a sex magnet on me" River moaned out.


	14. Step back, step forward

Chp 14

Step back, step forward

* * *

><p>Cool air poured into River's apartment, River snapped opened her eyes and was greeted with darkness. River's body shifted as she went to sit up in bed, she looked around her dark apartment as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. A hand started to slide up River's back and she tensed for a moment before she remembered who it was.<p>

"You're up" Dyson said as he ran his hand over River's bare back and he took a deep breath and exhaled "It's still early".

"Yea I know" River said "Something feels wrong" she heard shifting sheet and felt Dyson pressed against her back "I don't know"

"What's wrong River" Dyson said as he leaned against her bed and pulled her to his chest and could feel her heart beating oddly "Tell me"

"I don't know" River said as she ran her hand across Dyson's chest "I can't explain it, just god I don't know"

"Well perhaps I should help you forget" Dyson said and started to kiss River's neck as his hands traveled down her naked body.

River let out a sigh of happiness as she then shifted and straddled Dyson on the bed and put her hands on the head rest. A devilish smile crossed her face as Dyson's hands made it to her waist, River then leaned down and kissed Dyson as she roughly slammed herself down on Dyson causing him to let out a deep growl to her.

"Oh we are going there" Dyson growled at her as she just smiled and started to rock herself on Dyson with his hands on her hips guiding her to where he wanted her to be.

"Dyson! What are you doing I thought you loved me!" a voice ran out and River quickly got off Dyson and looked around and saw Ciara.

River's eyes snapped opened and darkness flooded her vision. River sat up in bed and ran a hand over her face and a growl of annoyance.

"No peace even in my dreams" River said as she stood up and the blanket fell off of her and she stood naked in her apartment.

Muscles beneath her skins began to move and it seemed as if a serpent rested within. River clenched her fist and closed her eyes as she rolled them and released her hands that had become claws. The Beast inside wanted out, it wanted to hunt, to kill and to bleed. River took a few deep breaths as the Beast beneath began to fade once again. Shamans in ancient times were the most feared of all Fae for their beastly natures and their lust for the hunt, once a shaman had you in their sights nowhere was safe, they would find you.

"You seem to be in a foul disposition" Lucan said as he sat upon River's bed and her head whipped around to him "I do love it when you are your natural self" he then smiled and his fangs were ever present.

"How do you even get in here" River sighed at Lucan as he patted the bed next to him and River crawled over and rested her head against his chest where his shirt was not covering. She felt him rub his hand up and down her back.

"A man must have his secrets" Lucan said to River "Remember I will never lie to you, I just won't tell you everything"

"I know" River sighed and closed her eyes and listened to the slow beat that was faint but ever present.

"From the wonderful scent in the air I would presume a midnight visit from the anti-sandman" Lucan said "About Dyson"

"Ever correct" River said with a sigh.

"Well then a little birdy told me he would down at the Dal" Lucan said "Go and use your irresistible scent and bring that man to his knees"

"I don't know why I bother" River said.

"Because for the first time in a few centuries you care" Lucan said and smacked River hard on the ass causing her to growl "the River I know would lay down and take it like a bitch she would have marched right up and claimed what is hers"

"Damn it Lucan" River said and rubbed her backside and sat up in the bed "You always make it sound easier said than done."

"Would you risk it again for him?" Lucan said as he watched River get off the bed and pull over a dress and noticed her arms fresher scars "Would you do it again?"

"I don't know" River said as she slipped on a sweater and then some underpants and then sat on the bed to put some shoes on as Lucan noticed her skin starting to move.

"Are you afraid he will see it so you let him go to another woman" Lucan said "He can handle it"

"I don't know Lucan" River said as she gritted her teeth as her "I just don't know"

"Trust me" Lucan said as he appeared in front of River "He can handle you, the good and the bad, as well at the downright evil" he then pulled River to her feet and shoved her towards the door "Now get your ass down to the Dal before I make you, and you wouldn't like it."

"Fine" she said and headed out.

River soon reached the Dal she noticed that everyone was busy starting to argue with Ciara and Bo. River shook her head and went to sit in the back and decide if it was even worth staying.

"He is a fickle beast is he not" Lucan said and River turned her head and saw him sitting next to her.

"I really wish you would tell me how you do that" River said and Lucan just laughed and gently stroked River's cheek and she stared at him when he leaned in close.

"It seems we have caught the eye of your dear Dyson" Lucan whispered and River looked forward and saw Dyson staring intently at her. "I'm here to see how far I can push him so he can make a decision" he then leaned back and kissed River on the cheek.

"You just love to fuck with people" River said and Lucan let out a loud hearty laugh.

"Oh you have no idea" Lucan said just as someone else walked into the bar and his eyes immediately darkened.

"Uh your attention please, y'all having a good time" he said and waved and did a stupid smile as Lucan stood up as well as River. "Excellent, cuz nobody is leaving"

"Who are you" Dyson said as he stepped forward.

"Names Woods" he said as he walked closer to Dyson. "And I'm here to catch an escaped mental patient calls himself Rainer"

"The Rainer" Dyson said.

"That's right" Woods said.

"The dark let him escape" Dyson said and he nodded.

"And even with this terrible occasion I found myself a little shin dig" Woods said and smiled "See if I can't round me up some socio path"

"Sorry you see this" Hale said as he held up his shield.

"Well I raise you this" Woods said and threw something at Hale and he was in pain and then Dyson grabbed him by his throat.

"This is a place of sanctuary" Trick yelled.

"What the hell was that" Bo said as Dyson let Woods go.

"Well now, let's just call it a warning" Woods said "And a taste of what I wrapped around this entire establishment. Whoever tries to leave here before I get what I came for does so with a disregard for their own well-being and potential their own life" he then picked up a beer "The man I am looking for is somewhere on these premises and I aim to find him."

"If that lunatic is here we should evaluate the bar" Trick said "Why are you confining my innocent patrons?"

"Because Rainer could be hiding in one of them" Woods said and everyone looked at each other.

River let out a deep sigh and sat down in a chair and took a deep breath and her head turned and she walked over to the door that was next to the bar.

"River what are you doing" Trick said as she opened the door and she walked in the room followed by Dyson.

Dyson walked up to Rainer and felt his pulse "He's alive" Dyson then hit Rainer's face but he didn't move.

"What happened to him" Trick said and then River looked over at the barrels and soon everyone followed her gaze.

"We confirmed it, Rainer has poisoned the kegs, anyone that has had beer tonight has ingested the Gorgon blood." Woods said as Kenzi spit some beer out.

"Could be worse would have ingested Trick's crème de squid" Hale said and Kenzi made a gagging noise.

"So all of us" Lauren said.

"Except for me" Trick said. "I wouldn't be caught dead drinking that swill, sorry barkeep humor"

"And us" Lucan said and River was happy she wasn't in the mood to drink tonight.

"And since Rainer's body is catatonic" Woods said "He also ingested the blood allowing him to transport into some else's skin"

"Who's?" Laruen said

"Well it shouldn't be hard for us to find the imposter" Dyson said "We all know each other well"

"Actually I would say that I don't know any of you very well" Ciara said.

"I can see why you don't like her" Lucan said and River held in a laugh.

Soon Woods was questions all of them and River was starting to get bored and soon Bo was starting to act weird and she then had Kenzi in a chokehold.

"Wow this succubus body is strong" Bo said but it wasn't her "I could snap her neck in two" Bo then started to laugh. "Talk about ironic that would break Bo's heart"

"It would be the last thing you do before I rip your heart out" Dyson said.

"Then you never get Bo back she would be stuck in limbo" Bo said and River watched them carefully as she then threw Kenzi and Bo went to attack Woods but River got to her first and pinned her to a table as Woods came over with a knife.

"You can't stab her" River said.

"What this piece of meat between me and my payday" Woods said as he went to stab Bo but Dyson grabbed his hand with the knife.

River then saw black shapes going into different people and soon everyone was very different.

"Where am I" Ciara said.

"Who am I" Lauren said.

"Why are my pants so tight" Kenzi said as Dyson started to smack himself in the face.

"What the hell is on my face" Dyson said.

"Oh dear, have we all switched bodies" Hale said in a softer girler voice.

Lucan let out a loud laugh as River let out a groan.

"I will get the name tags" Trick said.

"Where is Rainer I will gut him like a Mississippi craw daddy" Bo said.

"That's Woods" River said as Trick put a name tag on Bo's body.

"How this happen old timer" Bo said.

"Bo must have caused a ripple effect when she jumped back from limbo" Trick said as he turned to Woods "Welcome back Bo" he then put a name tag on him.

"Oh Bobo, I got the wolf junk babe" Dyson said and turned to River "River don't I look sexy as the wolf man" Dyson was looking down his pants.

"Don't touch it don't touch anything" Kenzi said.

"Sorry" Dyson said.

"Kenzi" Woods said.

"Yea" Dyson said "Check me out kicking it in the wolf man" Dyson then started to do some girl moves and River started to laugh as Dyson walked over "Hey there sexy" and started to do some hip movements.

"Kenzi go sit down before you break something" Kenzi said.

"Roger" Dyson said "Oh my voice is so sexy, Roger I sound so sexy"

"D how do the claws work" Dyson said.

"It doesn't work like that" River said "But I would listen to Dyson, stop before you hurt yourself sweetheart"

"Aww your no fun River" Dyson said as Trick walked over to Kenzi and put a Dyson name tag on her.

"Wait she's not Dyson I am" Lauren said and soon everyone was looking between them two.

"Well we need to sit them down and play a game" Dyson said "Good cop Kenzi cop" Dyson then broke a chair as he sat it on the floor.

"Kenzi sit down" River said as she got the chairs.

"You should have let her break a few more chairs this is the most entertainment I had in years" Lucan said as he sat down Lauren and Kenzi.

"Where was Dyson born" Trick said.

"What's Dyson's favorite food" Ciara said.

"What's Dyson favorite position" Hale said.

"Ciara" Kenzi said.

"Honestly lady" Lauren said.

"Not sure" Hale said "Well why don't we ask Bo"

"Are all fairies this fricken jealous" Bo said.

"Only when they have been lied to" Hale said.

"Doesn't she know you slept with Dyson more" Lucan said and River hit him harshly "You know that doesn't hurt"

"Well next time I will cut off your junk you asshole, don't bring me into that" River said.

"This is ridiculous" Lauren said.

"I concur" Kenzi said.

"Well I find this all rather amusing" Lucan said.

"No one asked you" Kenzi said and Lucan just smiled.

"Hale what is it?" Dyson said from his position from laying on the bar with Ciara sitting there.

"I want to kiss you a lot" she said and Dyson looked towards everyone wide eyed. "Aww man what else was in my beer"

"You must be feeling Ciara's passion for Dyson, the Gorgon blood must be intensifying the emotions of the body" Trick said.

"That could cause a problem" River said.

"Then where is Lauren" Ciara said and everyone looked at each other.

"Well the good doc must be in limbo" Bo said.

"Good luck with that, she will have to deal with the Nanerogue" Woods said.

"You meet the Nanerouge?" Trick said.

"Maybe" Woods said and Trick then pushed Woods gently to talk to him.

Soon Bo had Lauren by the throat and Dyson turned her around.

"Uh oh I know this look" Dyson said "She's hungry, Bo's body is hungry"

"That can't be good" Lucan said.

"Trick said our body retain and echo of their original emotions" Kenzi said. "What about primal instincts to survive."

"Yes" River said "We have a problem" and noticed Bo was going to grab Ciara and pushed her out of the way as Bo started to suck the chi from her body.

A new sensation was filling River and she didn't like it, her body started getting cold and she could hear voices around her but couldn't respond. She felt hands on her body but soon everything faded to dark and nothingness. River was in darkness, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak and she couldn't move. River's body was barely alive. Bo's body had taken almost all the chi out of her body so what remained wasn't enough to keep River alive for long.

After was seemed like an eternity River took in a giant breath and her eyes snapped opened and she felt hands on her back helping her sit up and she looked around and saw everyone starring at her.

"Oh thank god" Kenzi said as she hurried over and hugged her "You were dead"

"River easy" Dyson said from behind her as River took another deep breathe and looked at Bo.

"Well it's good to know you learned to put it back" River said and Bo smiled.

"Nice to know you aren't dead yet" Lucan said "Would hate to have to find another person who knows how to play Faro"

"Easy" Dyson said as he helped River stand up.

"I am going to say you are all back in your normal bodies" River said.

"Yes sadly it was fun being the wolf man" Kenzi said "I didn't even use the bathroom when I was in him"

"I am thankful for that" Dyson said as he kept his arm around River's waist to keep her steady.

"Well as entertaining as tonight was I best be going, need to catch my food" Lucan said and soon he was gone.

"How does he do that" Kenzi asked.

"I've been asking him that for years" River said as she went to take a step forward and stumbled for a moment and Dyson held on to her. "I'm alright"

"I am so sorry" Bo said.

"It wasn't your fault" River said as she leaned against the bar "I do think I am going to head home I had enough excitement for one night"

"I will take you home" Dyson said and before she could argue Dyson said his goodbyes and helped usher River out of the door.

Once they got to her apartment Dyson opened the door and they walked inside. There was an awkward silence between then and River wasn't going to be the one to break it.

"You scared me tonight" Dyson said as he starred at River as she stood behind the counter pouring Dyson a glass of water "Thought I was going to lose you"

"We all die at some point" River said as she took a sip "I am living on borrowed time"

"How can you say that so causally" Dyson said.

"I have been around a lot longer than you Dyson" River said as she walked out of the kitchen and Dyson caught her arm.

"So, doesn't mean you can dismiss your own death like no one would care you were dead" Dyson said.

"Wouldn't it be" River asked as Dyson took her water and put it on the counter before and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry" Dyson said "I let things of the past cloud my judgment, I should have never let that happen" River then wrapped her arms around Dyson and smacked him in the back of the head "Ow what was that for?"

"Stop, just keep you mind decided on one thing. I ain't going to wait for you to get your teenage girl emotions under control" River said "I am too old to be dealing with crap like that"

"I know" Dyson said as he pulled back from River and gently grabbed her face "It's always been you, its never going to be anyone else" Dyson then kissed River hard on the mouth and she wrapped her arms tightly against him. "I don't want anybody else"

"Good, because I am more than you can handle" River said and Dyson smiled and then picked up River and deposited her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I got you covered" Dyson said as he bent down and kissed her and River wrapped her body around her "I can handle what you throw at me."

"We will see" River whispered and then flipped Dyson over with a devilish smirk on her face.


	15. Just a small piece

Chp 15

Just a small piece

* * *

><p>Dyson woke up before River and was contently starring at her sleeping face. She was sleeping on her stomach with her face towards him and he gently stroked some hair out of her face and stroked down her naked back.<p>

"I would take you away from here in a heartbeat" Dyson whispered as he kissed River's head and laid back down and she moved into his arm in her sleep and Dyson closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Something was touching Dyson's face and he slowing opened his eyes and saw trees overhead and bird chirping. Dyson sat up and saw he had jeans on but no shirt and he looked around only seeing trees and grass. Even though he didn't know where he was he did not sense any danger. Dyson got up and looked around but didn't recognize anything, he had no idea where he was.

"Yea pretty weird isn't it" a small voice said and Dyson looked down and saw a small kid. "You will get used to it"

"Who are you?" Dyson asked the kid and saw his eyes glow golden "You're a shifter"

"Bingo, your smart dad" the kid said with a smile.

"Dad?" Dyson said in shocked and looked at the kid.

"Well not yet, maybe never" the small kid said "My name is Dylan"

"Where am I Dylan" Dyson said as he looked closer at the kid and saw the resemblance to him.

"Limbo and not Limbo" Dylan said "It's what would have happened in a way" Dylan then walked up to a door that appeared out of nowhere "This way" Dylan then opened the door and walked through leaving Dyson there deciding what to do.

Dyson after looking around decided to go through the door. Once he walked through Dyson was back in River's apartment.

"Took you long enough" Dylan said as Dyson stood next to him "Were are in my mom's apartment"

"Yea I figured" Dyson said and looked down at Dylan "Why are we here?"

"I don't know I just bring you here" Dylan said as the door opened and River walked in.

She was different, all her hair was chopped off into a short bob and she had a long angry scar that ran down the side of her face. River then walked through them and towards the couch where she leaned down with a smile.

"Hey baby" River said and then Lucan sat up with a smile and kissed her on the lips.

"What" Dyson said as he watched Lucan pull River on the couch with a giggle.

"This is what happens on the direction you are going now" Dylan said "I don't know what happens but you aren't together with my mom"

Lucan then grabbed River and pulled her on him and then stared directly at Dyson and had a wicked smile on his face before he thrusted his fist into River's chest and she cried out. Dyson covered Dylan's eyes. Lucan then pulled his hand out and held River's heart in his hand. River slumped forward dead.

"Not something you expected" Lucan said as he got off the couch and walked over to Dyson. "Good job kid" and Dylan nodded before disappearing into thin air "And yes that is a possible chance you will have a son named Dylan.

"You killed River" Dyson said as he saw her heart beating in Lucan's hand.

"No I didn't" Lucan said and suddenly they were switched and Dyson had River's heart in his hands and blood covering them and he dropped River's heart and suddenly they were standing back in the woods.

"Why are you doing this?" Dyson asked.

"Because I care" Lucan said "The direction you are going is going to kill River, she will die" Lucan and Dyson then heard laughter and saw Dylan running after two older boys which Dyson noticed were twins and were followed by a small girl. "Another path leads you to a family" and then suddenly they vanished and River was standing before them and then disappeared into a tree as her body became one with the tree "Another River is alone and sleeps for an eternity"

"I don't understand" Dyson said "How do I know what to do to make things better"

"I can't tell you that" Lucan said as he took a step towards Dyson "there is an endless possibility that River will be killed, in the direction you are going. Dieing takes on more than one form"

"How do you know this" Dyson said.

"It's a gift" Lucan said "And normally I don't meddle and let the future play out as it is, but I care for River. She is the friend I never wanted but always needed. I did not believe I needed them." Lucan then turned his back to Dyson "I would rather not see my friend dead, I would rather see her happy"

"I won't let her die" Dyson said and suddenly the surrounding changed and they were in a cabin and he saw River surrounded by Dylan, the twin boys, a small girl and a little baby around a fire.

"The only way this happens" Lucan said and pointed to River "is to leave, go far away from everything with her. Leave behind everyone and everything"

Dyson then saw himself walk up behind River and sit down and wrap his arms around her and he noticed his arms bared a similar marking to what River had. Then as quick as it came it went, everything was covered in flames as River and his other self with their children just sat and looked at the fire.

"I don't know if I can" Dyson said as he watched everything burn before his eyes.

"It's a choice, but they are rarely easy." Lucan said "I know what the future holds, and its death, sorrow, pain, lust, and power" Lucan then stared at Dyson hard "Forget everyone, think about what you want. Otherwise leave River be and she can go back to sleep for an eternity where her dreams are plagued by not sadness and pain but joy, hope and love she deserves that much Dyson"

"I know she does" Dyson said as he saw the fire take everything till only ash was left.

"Then do something about it" Lucan said "I have watched her take pain, she broke a bond that shouldn't have been broken, all to leave you unhindered. She doesn't know but I found her on her floor, blood pouring out of the wounds she inflicted to end the bond almost dead. She has given so much to keep you happy, safe and free to make choices at the cost of her own happiness"

Suddenly they were in River's apartment and Dyson saw he was looking at River in bed by herself. The covers were around her waist and he saw the large scars on her arms that she had inflicted to free him.

"You have to choose" Lucan said as he walked over to River in the bed and gently pushed her hair away from her face. "She has had a long war filled life, she deserves that quiet retreat" he then stepped away from her and looked at Dyson "Don't make me come back here, if you do, you will not like it I can guarantee it. I would rather kill River myself then let you cause more pain"

Dyson looked at River again and when he went to look at Lucan he was gone "Now I know what she is talking about" Dyson then headed over to the bed and sat down as River woke up.

"Good morning" River smiled at Dyson as he had a pensive expression on his face "What's wrong you look like you are thinking too much, careful it might make your head start to smoke"

"Funny" Dyson replied as he stared at River "It's nothing"

"Okay" River said as she stood up and changed into some clothes "We have work to do today" she then turned and looked at Dyson "You sure you're alright?" she then leaned over and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Fine" Dyson said and kissed River on the cheek before getting out of bed.

At the station Dyson couldn't concentrate. His mind was running miles and his heart was doing summersaults. He didn't know what to do.

"It's not that hard you know" a small voice said and called Dyson out of his day dreams and he saw a small kid standing next to his desk.

"Excuse me" Dyson said to the kid.

"Well mister you seem to be troubled and my mom always said making decision isn't hard it's the listening to your heart that is" the kid smiled at Dyson.

"I am so sorry officer if he bothered you" the mother said as she gently grabbed her kids shoulder "Derek, say sorry to the nice police man for bothering him."

"Sorry mister" he smiled and then walked off with his mother.

"Hey Dyson I will be back, have to meet the chief on a call" River said with a smile and then left leaving Dyson starring at his computer screen.

River arrived at the location her boss gave her and saw nothing. The place was dark for being in the middle of the day and it sent her nerves on end. She moved cautiously towards the darken building with her senses high, something was wrong.

"Right on time" a chilling voice emerged from the dark. "We've been waiting for you my dear"

River sense went on full alert as she turned to bolt but was grabbed by a large man who held her in his arms with such force she couldn't escape.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you can't leave yet my dear we are just getting started" a man walked out in a suit with a visible limp and leaned on a cane.

"Who are you and what do you want with me" River said as she struggled against the hold of the man holding her.

"River, my dear dear Shaman, you may call me Hamlet" he said as a wicked smiled graced his face.

"You" River said with venom in her voice as she broke loose from the man holding her for a second and was able to swipe her claws against his face before she was restrained again "How on the seven hells did you find me"

"We didn't for a long time, was passing through when we stopped at the Dal, and overheard a rather chatty succubus drinking with a human. A curious sight so I chatted and learned a shaman lived here and worked at the police station with honey hair and emerald eyes" Hamlet smiled.

"Bo" River growled in annoyance.

"Yes that was her name" Hamlet said "We would have found you eventually, a women's scorn does help speed the process up"

"I am going to kill you" River growled as she moved against the man holding her trying to break free again but his grip tightened.

"Oh not before I kill you first my dear" Hamlet said as he nodded to the man holding River "Leon bring our guest to the chamber for preparation, we need to collect as much as we can before she expires and she is of no further use to us"

Leon tightens his grip on River and dragged her away. "I will kill you Hamlet, I swear it!" River roared as she was taken from his sight.

"Not before you expire and meet whatever god you choose" Hamlet said.

* * *

><p>"I think you've had enough" Trick said as Bo and Kenzi walked up the bar again asking for more drinks.<p>

"You're no fun Trickter" Kenzi said as she groaned "We want more booze"

"Yea Trick" Bo said as they say Dyson and Hale walk in.

"Wolf man" Kenzi said with a smile "How's it going?"

"Have any of you seen River?" Dyson said "She disappeared after a call."

"Nope been here all day drinking" Kenzi said.

"Funny someone asked about her earlier" Bo said and Trick's face got hard.

"What did they look like" Trick said seriously "What did you tell them"

"Take a chill pill Trick, it was a tall guy dark hair and eyes" Bo said.

"Oh that guy, he gave me the creeps" Kenzi said "Bo told him she worked at a police station and she was the only shaman around here."

"Damnit Bo" Trick swore and everyone looked at him "They found her"

"Who found her" Dyson said as his voice changed to worry.

"They call themselves Hunters, but they are more fae that meddle in the darkest of traditions and the arts" Trick said "A long time ago, way before any of you, they used the blood and flesh of old and powerful Fae's to advance their practices and gain unimaginable power and the ability to summon creatures you could only imagine. They had discovered that using Shamans was the best since most lived for centuries or even millenniums and their blood is amongst the most pure of all he Fae and there is old magic locked inside. They are the reason Shamans are no longer around. They will kill her to use her body to do unspeakable things"

"I didn't know" Bo said.

"We have to find her" Dyson said.

"They are near impossible to find" Trick gravely admitted "Their abilities allow them to go undetected for ages, and not many can find, they cloak their building and their abilities from other Fae, if they have River." Trick paused and took a deep breath "The chances of finding her alive are near to nothing."

* * *

><p>River held in her cries of pain as a razor dug into her flesh. She was strapped down to a table with her arms and legs out bare to the world. Her arms were hooked up to IV's that drew blood from her body at a steady constant rate allowing River's body to replenish it increasing the amount that they could take.<p>

"Now this is the way I love to see a women, spread out in front of me" Hamlet said as he walked between River's outstretched legs to stand between them. He then ran his hand over her naked flesh seeing all the marking of a Shaman. "You will be most useful to us my dear" he then ran his hand over her bare stomach tracing her tattoos. "Maybe I will enjoy myself with you first before we take your flesh, your organs and then finally drain all of your blood"

"I swear I will find a way to kill you" River growled as she moved against her restraints her claws coming out and her teeth growing sharp.

"Fight River, fight" Hamlet said as he leaned forward pressing his clothed body on River's "I would hate after hunting you so long for you to just lay her and take it." He then grabbed River's face and made her look at him "This will not be pleasant, I will make you cry out for death, I will make you wish for the sweet end, but I won't give it to you. You will suffer as we rip your flesh off the bone, you will feel everything I guarantee it" he then kissed River on the lips where she bit him drawing blood causing him to laugh as he pulled away and then slammed his fist into River's face so hard her head snapped to the side.

"Sir we are ready whenever you are to start" Leon said as he wheeled a cart next to the table where Hamlet was resting on River.

"I do believe we should all have some fun before we start wouldn't you say Leon" Hamlet said as he leaned back from River and dug his hand into River's hips.

"I don't think anyone would object to it sir" Leon said "Most of the boys haven't had a women since the past few millennium"

"Ahh that's right" Hamlet said as he turned to face Leon "Bring the boys in and tell them they can do what they want to our dear guest, she will not fade, she will know what is going on the whole time, she is here for their pleasure and their disposal"

"Yes sir I will inform them at once" Leon said and then nodded and left the room.

Hamlet then moved from between River's legs and walked around allowing his hand to touch the most intimate placed before they moved over her breast and rested on her face as she looked at him as her head laid sideways.

"You ready to start wishing you had died River my dear" Hamlet wickedly grinned as his gripped tighten in her face before he kissed her and pulled away "You will never forget what will be done to you and you will feel everything"

River spit in his face and her eyes shot venom at him only causing him to laugh.


	16. Something wicked this way comes

Chp 16

Something wicked this way comes

* * *

><p>Hours, days, River wasn't sure anymore. When they were fucking her they were taking chunks from her. Her healing ability only worked so well and by the time it healed they took bigger portions that her body was lagging on healing. She was going to die down here but she wasn't going without a fight. River never cried out in pain, never screamed as they used her body as their own personal playground. The anger was making her beast stronger, thirstier and angrier. She could feel it crawling just beneath the surface, waiting for the right moment to pounce.<p>

"Round 656" Leon said as he walked in the room with a sick smile on his face "Hamlet will be here shortly to make it 657." River remained silent as emerald eyes glared at him. "Oh don't give me that look" Leon then unzipped his pants and walked between River's tied legs and drove himself hard into River before he picked up a rhyme as River just closed her eyes ignoring his groans and grunts of pleasure as he was pounding into her.

As soon as her eyes closed River was in a white forest and her eyes opened again to find herself sitting on the ground looking into glowing red eyes. Crouched before was a giant beast, it was not ordinary wolf. It stood up and reached 10 feet tall, a long black snout leaned down as it stood on two feet with massive paws flexing in front of her. The Beast suddenly dropped to all fours and still stood around 7 feet tall from shoulder to ground. River could feel The Beast clawing in her mind trying to find a way out.

_Let me out, let me free_

River sat starring at The Beast in front of her, knowing if she could live with the consequences if it got out. She knew she would most likely die down here, alone.

_You are not alone. I am you and you are me._

River store into its eyes seeing the rage and anger building up inside of it.

_The hunger I need, I want. Let me out._

The Beast started to growl as its eyes glowed even redder as it looked at River and licked its lips.

_Pay I will make everyone pay. LET ME OUT!_

"Go" River said as The Beast lunged at her and her eyes shot open starring at the ceiling as she could still feel Leon pounding into her.

Dark red had taken over the emerald eyes. River started to change as The Beast took physical form in River's body. Leon had finished and zipped up his pants as River's body began to change. He didn't take notice as he left the room with a smirk on his face to retrieve Hamlet. The Beast inside was now out. River's bone could be heard breaking and crunching and reorganizing to fit The Beasts' body. Her nose and mouth had become a snout and her body had been transformed into the black beast. It had easily broken the bonds as it stood up and leaned forward since it was too big for the room. Red eyes glowed into the room and took up every inch of the darkness making it visible. It turned its head as it heard noise coming down the corridor and slunk into the shadows easily blending in while it waited for its prey.

* * *

><p>"So River is dead" Bo said as they all sat in River's apartment trying to find anything.<p>

"Don't say that" Kenzi said "Who will go dream catcher shopping with me?"

"River does not die easily" Trick said as they continued to search her apartment.

"She can heal herself" Dyson replied as he looked through her bookshelf.

"Even that unfortunately has a limit" Trick said.

"Damn it why can't we find anything on them" Dyson said as he threw a book across the room expecting it to fall to the ground but didn't and turned to see Lucan there. "How'd you get in here?"

"Holy vampire" Kenzi said as she saw Lucan holding the book with a hard gaze.

"Lucan" Trick said.

"Trick" Lucan replied not taking his gaze from Dyson. "Why do I hear now that River is gone? One does not simply disappear"

"She was taken by some freaking hunter dudes" Kenzi said and Lucan then threw the book back at Dyson as it skimmed past his head and back in the bookshelf. "Wow"

"What do you know about them" Dyson said.

"That they will take the flesh from her bones, leaving some for her body to regenerate only to do it again. They will take organs to see if they can harvest more and if not they take them anyways. They will take her bones and her body, all while making sure she stays alive enough to feel the pain" Lucan said as he looked around and saw the horror written on Kenzi face. "And after that they will violate everything about her before allowing her to die" he paused a moment and then had a smile on his face "that is unless The Beast gets out"

"You don't think?" Trick said starring at Lucan.

"I do" Lucan said "It will claw through and be unleased and then everyone should worry, well only the alive ones" his gazed turned to Dyson "We must speak alone"

"Anything you say to him you can say to all of us" Bo said in a bitchy tone and in an instance Lucan was at Bo holding her neck to the side and his fangs bared to her.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot say and to whom succubus, I am older and wiser and would gladly drain you dry till the last drop of blood leaves your body and I feel your heart beat stop" Lucan threatened "Do not test me"

"Bo let it go, he will make good on his word" Trick said "we will leave for The Dal, after your done come by, let's go everyone." Soon they all left the apartment leaving Lucan and Dyson alone together standing in silence.

"I warned you" Lucan said "You failed to act and now this is the future. She will die." Lucan took a step and got right in Dyson face staring eye to eye. "If she hasn't already"

"How can you be so sure" Dyson said.

"There is more than one way to die" Lucan said.

* * *

><p><em>The hunger I need<em>

River had torn out another's man throat and had blood dripping down from her mouth as The Beast feasted making a bloody mess of the room and the man screaming for his life. The Beast would not be sated on only just one. It moved forwards with silence and in the shadows as if it was them. River could only see what was going on but her body was no longer hers, she was trapped within her mind and that is where she will stay. It took only a matter of minutes to slaughter everyone in the facility was dead and shredded with parts of them littered around. The Beast had blood soaked into its fur and blood dripping from its mouth as it tore flesh from bone. But there was one more victim for The Beast.

"Please don't kill me" Hamlet said as he leaned against a wall since his legs were shattered and blood and he was unable to walk. He starred up at the black beast with blood red eyes looking at him mocking him. "I'm sorry, just don't kill me"

The Beast let out a soft growl laugh that sent shivers down Hamlet's spine. Soon it approached him and immediately bite into Hamlet's abdomen and took a chunk of flesh out before spitting it out and his intestines came out of his stomach. Hamlet cried out in agony as then The Beast tore the flesh off of his legs and then ripped off his arm. Blood pooled around him as blood flowed from his mouth and body. Hamlet was crying for a quick death since he knew he wouldn't live. However The Beast just stared at him and took his other arm off before passing a large paw into his chest breaking some ribs before it backed off.

"p….l…..e….a…se…..k….i….l…l…m….e…"Hamlet begged as he was choking on his own blood.

The Beast just looked at him before it turned and walked away leaving Hamlet to die of blood loss, dismemberment, dismemberment and suffocation, however long it took. With everyone taken care of The Beast headed for the door, for freedom.

It was free, finally after all the waiting. The Beast was free and River let it run rampage where it wanted. She was broken, lost and in pain and the only thing that came natural was The Beast. It defended her, protected her all these long years and she gave it control. River no longer cared for what it could do.

* * *

><p>"A wearhouse was found and searched, it's a mess. Something tore everything apart in there and left one man for dead. His insides were out his arms were taken off and his legs were to the bone" Hale said as they all sat around the bar at The Dal.<p>

"I told you" Lucan said "It's The Beast"

"A beast did that" Hale said "That's some messed up stuff"

"River is The Beast" Lucan said.

"She tore all those people apart?" Dyson said as they looked at the pictures that a fellow officer took at the scene.

"They said it looked like they were holding someone who escaped before they came" Hale said.

"Holy shit" Kenzi said as she looked at the pictures "That's that nasty photos."

"What is The Beast" Dyson asked.

"It's ancient" Trick said "All Shamans had them; it's another entity living inside of them. They are the bringers of death and chaos. Shamans control and keep The Beasts under control, tame, locked away inside their own bodies. They only come out with permission of the Shaman and later after their work is done the Shaman is able to force it back and regain control of their bodies."

"So there is like two people living inside of River?" Kenzi said.

"Yes and no" Lucan said "The Beast is another entity but its River, if you kill one you kill the other. Their minds are forever linked to one conscience. They are more primal and are driven by more basic needs and are virtually indestructible and invulnerable."

"So you can't kill them?" Bo said.

"No we can't River will die" Dyson said.

"There could be a chance she is already too far gone" Trick said.

"What do you mean?" Dyson said.

"The Beast is hard to fight when a Shaman is healthy and fit and their mind is able to force the creature back. However since I suspect River was put through tortured, her mind and body is weaken and The Beast takes advantage of it. They take over complete control and the Shaman would be lost forever in their own mind." Lucan said "There is no going back at that point and then the only way to stop The Beast is to kill it"

"You just said you can't kill them" Bo said.

"I never said that" Lucan said "I know how to kill them, River told me in case something like this ever happened, she also told Trick how to kill her"

"Great tell us" Bo replied.

"No" Lucan said. "I will not put the life of River in your hands creaton"

"You would kill us all to keep your secret" Bo yelled.

"I would kill us all for a small chance of River still being alive in The Beast, and I will not risk that with a self-center egotistical succubus who only knows how to take situation from bad to worse." Lucan said.

"You would kill her just like that?" Kenzi said.

"Yes to bring her peace I would" Lucan said "I have know her for centuries, and she is what I call my family. I will not allow her to suffer if I can bring an ned to it. I care too much for her to let her suffer"

"We can save her" Dyson said "I know we can"

"Do you" Lucan said "Do you believe you can reach River as the The Beast takes control of her consuming her?"

"Yes" Dyson said "I..love her, and I don't want to loose her"

"What if you already lost her" Lucan said.

"I haven't" Dyson said and then revealed a small fragment of a vine tattoo remained on his chest near his heart "I still have something to anchor her with. She wouldn't give up on me I can't give up on her"


End file.
